Eyes Wide Shut
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego discovers something about Ron that will have bad consequences for Kim. But can she convince Kim and help her open her eyes? Or will it all be in vain as Kim keeps her Eyes, Wide, Shut! KIGO!
1. The discovery

**I don't Own Kim Possible or any other character. (of course)**

**This is a request and it will have multiple chapters. **

**Hope you'll like it, here's chapter 1**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut**

It was the first time ever that Shego actually paid attention to Ron. Her eyes kept switching back to the blond young man and every single time she got a confused look in her eyes. She would frown but Kim would quickly do something to draw her attention again.

Though she never maintained Shego's attention very long. The woman kept looking at the boy, not because he was acting weird but because of his posture. The buffoon, as Shego liked to call him, was fighting Drakken as usual. They were of course displaying a pathetic though slightly amusing way of fighting. It always ended up in a slapping contest in which neither of them really landed a hit.

All of that seemed to be in place, just like always. Though Shego had noticed from the moment that Kim and Ron entered the lair something was up. Ron being who he was lacked stealth and lacking that stealth made it impossible for him to hide anything at all. He seemed nervous and Shego was certain that the blond young man was holding something back.

The fact that the pale-skinned woman kept glancing at Ron irritated the young red head.

"What's up Shego? Can't get your eyes off of my boyfriend?" Kim asked swinging a punch towards the villain's head. Shego simply ducked, avoiding the punch easily and smirked. Everything and everyone became quiet as she simply looked at Kim. It was as if everyone was waiting for Shego's answer. Shego snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Please pumpkin, that buffoon wishes he was worthy enough to catch my eye." She replied in her typical way.

"Are you saying I'm worthless?" Kim asked in a low growl as she kept on attacking the woman. This remark made Shego smirk even more and with a slight 'tsk, tsk' she countered Kim's attacks.

"Aaw would it hurt the little princess' feelings if I said you were?" She mocked and this pissed Kim even more off. The fight continued and heated up quickly.

Ron and Drakken continued their bickering as well as their 'fight'. Yet the moment everybody seemed to be wrapped up in battle, Shego still managed to glance at Kim's current boyfriend. The red head, of course, noticed this yet again and it was the last straw. She growled in an animal-like way and upped her fighting tempo. She hoped her speed would keep Shego distracted but no such luck.

The moment the villain sidestepped a punch her eyes switched to Ron. Every single time she jumped up her eyes would switch to Ron. If Kim didn't know any better she'd think that Shego was planning on stealing her boyfriend. Being who she was she tried to ignore everything and brought her best game. Shego wasn't even paying attention and she was actually doing an amazing job in dodging Kim's attacks.

_It can't get any worse._Kim thought to herself. The moment that thought occurred Kim saw Shego's foot soaring towards her head. _I just had to think it!_She thought and the foot connected with her jaw, sending her across the room. She landed with a grunt, her eyes snapping shut in pain. The moment she opened her eyes she was rather surprised that Shego wasn't hovering above her with a smug look on her face. What surprised her even more was that Shego was still eyeing Ron.

She let out a sigh and hauled herself to her feet. Shego simply kept her eyes on Ron and waited for Drakken to announce that they were leaving.

Soon enough the blue scientist yelled that it was time to leave in his shrill voice. With a roll of her eyes Shego grabbed Drakken by his neck and headed towards the exit. Though before she left she looked back at Kim and last but not least at Ron. Her eyes narrowed for a split second before she turned away and took off in a sprint, carrying Drakken with her.

"What was that all about?" Kim shouted at the blond boy.

"Well I broke Drakken's.. what'cha'ma'thingy because of my awesome moves and then uhm they left." Ron explained naively.

"Not that! The fact that Shego was eyeballing you the entire time!" Kim hissed.

"Oh that well.. it looks like the Ron-meister has the looks." He said proudly as he ran a hand through his hair while his naked mole rat agreed excitingly. Kim simply rolled her eyes and decided to leave things as they were. She wasn't up for anything right now and simply called Wade to arrange a ride back home.

"At least it's still early." She muttered as they made their way out of the lair. For once she was happy a mission hadn't cost her an entire day. She lost precious lounge time and whatsoever during her long missions.

"Booyah, we get the rest of the day off!" Ron cheered. "Uhuh, Uhuh, day off!" Rufus cheered as well. The team got on board of their ride and was sent back to Middleton. The ride itself took about half an hour, which made Kim even happier, knowing that she'd be home quick.

"You wanna stop by Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked as they got dropped off in their street.

"Uhm.. ha-ha, n-no thanks KP, I've got plans." Ron stuttered and Kim raised an eyebrow at that.

"Plans?" She asked and Ron nodded frantically.

"Gonna shoot some zombies! See if I can break my record, right Rufus?" He asked and the naked mole rat gave a thumbs up. Kim simply shrugged in reply, finding it a very believable reason. She knew him, he had often ditched her to shoot some random zombies and she didn't care.

"Well I'll be heading home, enjoy your zombie game." Kim said sweetly and she pecked Ron lightly on the lips. The boy nervously scratched the back of his head and stuttered a goodbye before heading towards his own house.

Kim looked after him for a bit, before turning towards her house and heading home with a slight smile on her face. The mission already forgotten and all the other events as well.

Ron, however, had a huge smile on his face the moment his nerves had disappeared and his girlfriend. He headed for his house with a slight spring in his step. Happy to be home and glad he got rid of Kim. Little did he know that his every step and move were being watched.

Vibrant green eyes followed the blond boy's moves from behind a bush. They observed his body language, the way he acted towards Kim and the way he acts once alone. The following eyes narrowed slightly and looked away the moment Ron disappeared out of view.

"I know you're up to something buffoon." Shego whispered darkly. "And I'll be waiting for the moment you screw up and reveal yourself." From that moment on she swore she would discover what was going on. She followed Ron and usually Kim as well, around, hoping the blond boy would make a mistake. She was ready for when the moment he revealed himself and almost made it her job, finding out what was happening.

She checked up on him every day, checking where he was, with whom and what he was doing. Normally she wouldn't do anything like that but the feeling she had right now, it was the feeling of certainty. She was certain something was going on. She was certain that she could find out what it was. But most of all, she was certain that whatever it was, it was going to have some bad consequences for Kim.

Shego waited patiently, moving around in complete silence and invisibility as the thief she was. Her patience slowly but surely ran out and right before she was going to snap she got rewarded for her patience.

A fateful though shocking discovery was exposed before her very eyes. She had followed Ron to the Bueno Nacho where he caught up with Kim. After almost 2 hours Kim was the first to leave and Ron stayed behind. Shego figured the guy wanted to finish up whatever nasty Mexican junk food he had ordered. She had in fact been right and watched in boredom how he ate something that was smothered in cheese. Watching him eat had really been a test for her and especially for her patience.

The moment he left she didn't really care. She was ready to go home and actually headed for her vehicle. Though she stopped when she noticed he wasn't heading back home. He had stepped onto his scooter and drove into the complete opposite direction. Silently she followed him once again and got the surprise of her life when he picked up a young woman.

She estimated the girl between 17 and 20, tops. By the way she was giggling Shego figured it wasn't a simple friendship between a guy and a girl. He drove to a park, where he parked his scooter at the entrance.

"Let me help you." He said to the young blond girl and offered her a hand. She smiled at him and accepted his hand as she got off of his scooter. Their hands remained linked and Ron led her into the park.

Shego continued her job of following them around and listened to the small talk they had. Every now and then she would roll her eyes, disgusted by the sweet things they shared. The little hints already gave away what was going on. Though Shego hoped for both Kim and Ron's sake that she was wrong. That, however, never happened.

Ron and his blond mystery girl sat down on a park bench; their hands still linked. By now the sun was already busy setting and Shego realized she had yet again spent an entire day on following him around. She suppressed a groan of frustration and just continued to watch the 'happy couple'

_Happy couple, that's exactly what they are._ She thought. Though she couldn't be sure unless one of them gave it away. She, however, wasn't surprised when Ron leaned in and kissed the blond giggling girl. They shared several kisses but none of them could be marked as 'just friends'. That line was surpassed the moment their lips met.

Shego's expression hardened both anger and the feeling of victory boiling up inside of her. After avoiding being seen, sneaking around in complete silence and following Ron, she finally got what she had been waiting for. She had been right all along, though she had never doubted her instinct. Her victory, however, wasn't sweet but she knew it wouldn't be sweet. It was sour, sour because she knew it would hurt Kim. Sour because she couldn't do anything in a situation like this. All she could do was claim that she was right.

The downside was that she knew Kim wouldn't believe her. She knew she couldn't just tell the red head what she saw. Who would believe a villain like her? Most certainly Kim Possible wouldn't.

Shego's eyes remained focused on the kissing couple and a small grin formed on her face. She knew she couldn't convince Kim but she realized there was something she could do. It wouldn't boost her credibility but it would most definitely make Shego feel better. She was also quite sure it would make Ron feel a lot less good and that's what counted.

"You know I love you right?" She heard Ron say and she again rolled her eyes.

"You do?" The blond girl asked in a sweet voice.

"You're the only one I love." Ron replied and the mystery girl giggled as a blush spread across her pale features.

Shego stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to puke as she listened to the overly sweet things the couple shared.

_God you've got to be kidding me._ She thought dry. She wasn't against love, hell she was up for it. (She would, of course, never admit that out loud) Though she had a clear limit for the amount of sweetness in a relationship.

"Well Stoppable, seems like I underestimated you. I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt Kimmie. You hurt her and I'll hurt you." Shego muttered softly and she made her way out of the park. She planned on having her revenge; she just couldn't do it in the park. There were too many witnesses, including the mystery girl.

She decided to wait for him at his house. _He has to come home sometime._ She thought to herself. She got into her car and drove off, heading straight for Ron's house.

"Oh how I love surprises!" She said with a big grin on her face. The engine of her car roared loudly as she sped towards both Ron and Kim's neighborhood. She just hoped that Kim wouldn't drop by and ruin her 'surprise' for Ron. _Not that it will stop me from beating the shit out of that little buffoon's ass. _Shego thought.

She pulled up at the curb, making sure she parked a few meters away from Ron's house. She got out of her car and made her way to Ron's front door. With her high skills she lock-picked the door, unaware to every single person in the neighborhood.

"That was too easy." She said to herself as she entered the Stoppable residence. She silently closed the door behind her and locked it again. "Now all I have to do is wait for that buffoon to show up."

She knew for a fact that Ron's parents and his little sister weren't home. Had they been home she wouldn't have entered the house in the first place. Though she was fairly sure the rest of the Stoppable family was still at the pizza parlor.

"It just can't get any easier!" She exclaimed as she took a seat on the couch in the living room. She looked around the room with little interest and quickly found herself bored. Her boredom, however, didn't stop her from waiting. The most exciting part had yet to come and she knew it. To be honest she could barely wait to get her hands on Ron Stoppable. They had been itching since she had met the blond boy.

It was his appearance that made her want to kick his ass. His whole posture just seemed to scream 'kick the shit out of me'. Kim, of course, always protected the guy and Shego never refused a good fight when offered to her. She liked the challenge and that was one of the reasons she actually never attacked Ron. She knew Ron wasn't up to her standards and that she could easily kill him with a good placed punch.

This time, however, she was willing to forget the reasons long enough to cause him pain.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the Stoppable living room. It felt like an eternity but she knew it couldn't be too long.

The moment she heard Ron's scooter pull up in the driveway a grin appeared on her face. She folder her arms in front of her chest and crossed one leg over the other. She waited, in the dark, listening to Ron's movements.

She heard how the door got unlocked and it opened. The darkness that had been surrounding her quickly disappeared when the lights got switched on. Rufus was the first who came running into the living room. He came to a direct stop when he saw Shego. Ron followed swiftly; his eyes fixed on the pink naked mole rat.

"What's up little buddy?" He asked and Rufus just pointed towards Shego. Ron followed Rufus' paw and his eyes widened the moment they fell upon Shego. He gulped loudly and all the color in his face disappeared.

"S-Shego." He stuttered.

"Shego!" Rufus chattered and the little guy fainted.

"W-what are you doing in my house?" Ron asked scared.

At first Shego didn't move an inch. Her eyes remained fixed on Ron and her gaze alone made the boy scared. She remained silent and looked at him as if she was examining him. The silence however didn't last any longer.

"You know exactly why I'm here." Shego replied as she slowly rose to her feet.

Ron shook his head, a desperate look on his face as he backed away. Shego's expression remained blank and she slowly walked across the living room.

"I know where you went after your little date with Kimmie in that awful Mexican dump. I saw you in the park with another girl and let me tell you, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." She hissed the last few words in a threatening manner and Ron gulped again.

"A-are you g-gonna hit me?" He asked in fear and Shego let out a laugh.

"No, I'm not going to hit you," She said and for a moment Ron was relieved. "I'm going to make you suffer, I'll make you regret what you're doing to Kimmie. I'm going to make you feel so bad, you'd wish you had never been born." Green plasma appeared around Shego's hand and she brought it up to Ron's face.

He pulled his head away; his eyes snapping shut as the bright hot flames neared his face.

She held her hand close to his face and couldn't help but snicker. This caught Ron's attention and he slowly opened his eyes again.

"That is, unless you don't survive our little 'get together'." She finished and green light engulfed Ron's entire vision.

* * *

_Uh-oh... he's in trouble.. once you've got Shego on your tail.. you're doomed.. **DOOMED** I TELL YOU._

_well.. he got it coming. that's that. let's see what Shego does to him.. in the **next chapter!**_

_Chapter 2 it is!_

_WPJ_


	2. Time to kick ass and break things

**Let's kick some Stoppable ass in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut 2**

"Normally I wouldn't even break a nail over something like this." Shego said simply. "But you picked the wrong girl to cheat on and now you get me."

Ron let out a choked sound as Shego wrapped her hand around his neck. She lifted the guy several feet into the air and just smirked as she watched how water filled his eyes.

"You better start begging for mercy buffoon and hope I'll give you even an inch." She growled and she threw him through the kitchen wall. She calmly stepped through the gaping hole and around the debris.

Ron groaned in pain, his eyes shut as he rolled around on the floor.

"I'm just getting started!" Shego exclaimed in an almost happy tone. She kicked Ron in the side and he grabbed for his side in pain. She stepped over him and took a shot at the other side.

"Come on buffoon, give me what you've got!" She urged the pained boy. She watched in minor interest how Ron got to his feet and rolled her eyes when he raised his fists. She threw a ball of plasma to his feet, making him jump and slammed her fist into his stomach the moment his feet left the ground. He doubled over in pain and she just shook her head in slight disappointment.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got." She taunted.

She lashed out hard, her fists connecting with his jaw and breaking it instantly. Ron once again landed on the floor and Shego was actually getting tired of that. So she did the most logical thing. She picked him up by his throat and held on to him. As she gripped his throat tighter and tighter, she started punching him in the gut.

Punch after punch landed in his stomach with a loud thud. Every single time he would cough in pain and eventually he even coughed up some blood.

With a smirk on her black lips she ignited both of her hands. Singing the skin in Ron's neck she punched him one last time. With a sickening crack 3 ribs broke and he was sent flying across the room again. He landed on the coffee table, which gave out, under his weight. Shego walked up to him and placed her booted foot on his shin.

"Kim will get you for this!" Ron choked out, blood running out of his mouth.

"Oh will she now?" Shego asked in minor interest.

"Y-yeah! She'll never believe a stinking, ugly, sour low-life as you!" He shouted.

Shego's right eye twitched slightly after hearing Ron's opinion about her. Her fist clenched and unclenched as she gritted her teeth together.

"Big mistake buffoon." She merely whispered. With the right position of her foot she simply kicked downwards with all over her strength, breaking Ron's shin in half.

Ron cried out in pain as his bone broke and Shego was sure a part of it was sticking out of his skin. She moved around Ron's trembling body, examining the damage she had done. Not quite satisfied she kicked him in the side again.

"She… She'll get you!" Ron cried out and Shego kicked him in the face as hard as she could.

"Believe me, she won't." Shego simply said. She ignited her plasma again and Ron screamed out as she left him with second-degree burns. She bashed his head against the wall, threw him through the entire house and injured him as much as she could without killing him.

It was about an hour later when Shego finally left the Stoppable residence. With a satisfied look on her face she headed for Kim's house. She knew she had to tell the red head about her boyfriend. She had never been a murderer but she figured it wasn't her fault if Ron couldn't survive the damage she had done. She'd simply mark him as too weak and get over it.

She did know that Kim wouldn't get over it as easy as she could. Even if she managed to convince Kim that Ron was cheating on her, the girl would definitely still be devastated if the boy died.

"Pff.. love." Shego muttered to herself.

Within minutes she found herself standing in front of Kim Possible's house. She figured she couldn't just go in through the front door and she walked to the side of the house. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She thought to herself.

"Why is it that I'm doing this again?" She questioned herself out loud. _No freaking idea._ Was the best answer she could come up with. With a sigh she started climbing the side of Kim's house, hoping that she'd end up in Kim's room. She came to a stop at a window and groaned when she couldn't look inside because of the curtains. The curtains however gave her a fairly clear indication of whom the room belonged to.

They were pink and Shego knew for a fact that Kim liked pink. With skilled ease she opened the window and slid inside.

"SHEGO!" Was the first thing she heard the moment she entered the room. She came face to face with Kim and simply waved at the girl.

"Hi there pumpkin." She said casual.

"What! Are you doing here?" Kim hissed as she slid into her fighting stance.

"Whoa, I wouldn't do that if I were you princess, considering I just did you a big favor." Shego countered and Kim slightly relaxed at that.

"What did you do?" She asked and Shego grinned secretly.

"You're probably not going to believe me but I've been following your boyfriend around," Shego said and she halted Kim when the red head wanted to protest. "I followed him and discovered that he was cheating on you with some blond girl. I know, I know, you don't believe me but I decided to fix his attitude anyway. Believe me, he'll be a completely different person from now on." She explained and her grin widened.

"What did you do Shego!" Kim asked angrily.

"He was cheating on you, I couldn't let him do that. I know you don't believe me but I'm telling the truth. As for what I did, I did what he deserved. He had it coming you know." Was all she said and Kim's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-you didn't!" She choked out.

"You're right, I didn't. It can still happen though, if you don't hurry up." Kim didn't say anything in return and stormed passed Shego. She leaped out of her own window and Shego merely watched the girl as she headed for Ron's house.

"I'd better follow her." Shego said to herself and she leaped out of the window as well. She landed gracefully and with a steady pace she followed Kim. She casually walked into Ron's house, heading for the living room where she had last kicked and burned the boy.

"Ron, Ron… are you okay? Ron oh my god, I can't believe she did this to you." Kim sobbed as she hugged the bloody and injured blond. "I… I'll get you to the hospital!" She choked out and she quickly grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Wade! Wade! You have to call an ambulance! Send it to Ron's house, he's hurt and I don't think he can hold out much longer!" Kim said in a panicked voice and Wade immediately made work of it.

Shego leaned against the wall and watched how Kim sobbed. She had been right, Kim didn't believe her and all she could do was cry about Ron.

Suddenly Kim turned around and glared at Shego. The pale-skinned woman raised an eyebrow as she looked back at the glaring red head.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically and Kim quickly refocused on Ron again. Tears continued to run down her face and all Shego could do was watch the scene. Ron tried to comfort Kim even though he was battered up and the girl actually calmed down.

"You sneaky little rat!" Shego yelled at the broken blond. She stormed towards the pair and Kim quickly got to her feet. She held out her hand, stopping Shego in the process.

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend again." She warned.

Shego frowned slightly and she decided to let it go. _If she doesn't want to believe me, than so be it_. She thought.

Sirens blared and the ambulance came to a screeching stop on Ron's driveway. A pair of ambulance brothers came dashing into the house and they lifted Ron onto a stretcher. With tears in her eyes Kim followed them and got into the ambulance with Ron.

She glared at Shego one last time before she vanished out of sight behind the ambulance doors. She quickly refocused on Ron and cried as one of the ambulance brothers provided him with a breather.

Shego watched how the ambulance sped of, staring at the vehicle in disbelief.

"It's your heart that'll get broken princess, not mine." She muttered and she left the scene, driving off with high speed.

Meanwhile Ron and Kim had arrived at the hospital and Ron was barely alive. Kim kept hoping that he'd make it through. She wasn't ready to lose her best friend and lover. It would be too much to deal with.

"What happened to him?" A doctor asked as the ambulance brothers guided Ron into the hospital on his stretcher.

"He got beaten up." Kim stepped in.

"Get him to the IC immediately." Ron was rushed of to the IC, leaving Kim behind, worried and alone. She was powerless; all she could do was wait for the doctor and his results. She took a seat and decided to wait as long as needed. She had to know if Ron was going to survive it all.

Knowing she couldn't do a thing Kim waited for the results. To be honest it felt as if hours and hours had passed by as she sat there powerless.

"Miss Possible?" A voice called her. Kim bolted to her feet, focusing on the source of the voice.

"How is he? Will he survive?" She asked frantically.

"He has three broken ribs, his shin is split in half and was sticking out of his skin partially. His jaw is broken, he lost some teeth and his nose is broken as well. He has suffered second-degree burns and some bruising to general areas. He also has a concussion and had a small hole in his lung. To be honest it's easier to tell you what hasn't been damaged." The doctor concluded.

Kim had held her breath during the doctor's explanation but a sigh of relief escaped her lips when he told her that Ron was still alive. He explained that it would take months maybe even a year for him to recover. He had to stay under surveillance 24 hours just in case something went wrong.

Most of that went passed Kim, she was just happy she wasn't going to lose her best friend.

"W-when can I go in and see him?" Kim asked in slight hesitation.

"Well I think he's sleeping right now but it would be okay if you stopped by for just a few minutes." The doctor replied and Kim lit up at that.

"Thank you!" She squealed happily and she quickly sped passed the doctor.

She headed for Ron's room and slowed down the moment her hand touched the door. She opened it slowly and quietly, peering inside through the small crack. It seemed that Ron was indeed sleeping and Kim silently stepped into the room.

She walked up to Ron's side and smiled a sad smile. The boy was wrapped up in all sorts of cast and his wounds were covered up. A small tube ran into his nose, providing him with air and another small tube was inserted in his arm, providing him with painkillers.

"Oh look at you, you're such a mess." Kim whispered.

"You wouldn't look like a beauty queen either." Ron choked out and he smiled a crooked smile. Kim let out a laugh, tears once again spilling from her eyes.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

"Proves that it takes a lot more to take out the Ron-meister." Ron replied, sounding like his old self again.

"Apparently." Kim replied with a smile and she grabbed on to his hand. "I've got to go now but I'll come and visit you soon." She promised and she did. After she had left the hospital that day she returned the next day. She visited Ron almost every day of the week.

Meanwhile Shego stayed out of the spotlight. She made sure she didn't do anything illegal for the time being and waited for Kim to discover everything on her own. She knew it was just a matter of time before it would leak out. Being who she was, Shego got her right.

It had been over 2 months since Shego had last seen Kim. Since then Kim had visited Ron every single day. It was Friday and Kim was yet again on her way to the hospital. She figured she could never get tired of visiting Ron. Every time she saw him, he seemed to be doing better and better. It was really a remarkable thing to see.

Shego had decided to drop by at the hospital that day as well. She moved around in silence, making sure nobody was aware of her presence. She waited a few meters away from Ron's room. A grin was plastered on her face.

She had just witnessed how the blond mystery girl had entered Ron's room. She knew Kim was on her way as well. She figured there was no way Kim could miss the blond girl now.

Right on time Kim came walking down the hallway. Shego had moved from the girl's view, waiting for her to enter Ron's room. The moment Kim disappeared out of her view she strode down the hallway. She peered through the cracks of the curtain and heard Kim gasp.

The red head had walked into the room with a smile on her face. That smile, however, got wiped away in an instant the moment her eyes fell upon Ron. To be precise, the moment they fell upon Ron and the blond girl that was attached to his lips.

"KP!" Ron announced in shock pushing the blond girl away. Kim remained frozen on the spot, her eyes wide. "It's not what it looks like!" He said but it was in vain.

"Ba-boom, the award of best spy goes to, yours truly!" Shego's voice sounded from the door.

Kim turned around at the sound of Shego's voice. She looked at the woman who was pointing at herself with her thumbs.

"Y-you were right." She mumbled in disbelief.

"That's what I tried to tell you." Shego replied and she walked further into the room. "I didn't kick the living hell out of him for nothing. I did it with a reason and I told you what that reason was. It sucks that you had to discover it for yourself. It sucks even more that you had to discover it like this." She said and she gestured towards the two people on the hospital bed.

"The one time you speak the truth and I don't believe you! It's unbelievable! How could you do something like that to me?" Kim shouted at Ron.

The blond boy cringed a bit and the blond mystery girl had a frightened expression.

"You fucking cheated on me with that.. that.. "Slut." Shego offered. "Yeah! That slut and you thought you could just get away with it?" Kim shouted.

"No, I made that very clear." Shego replied.

"I was worried about you, I visited you every freaking day. It's all for nothing, you had it coming, you deserved what you got. It's over!" Kim spat and she quickly rushed out of the room. Leaving no room for any protests or arguments. The two blondes stared in shock as Kim rushed off, leaving them behind with Shego.

"I told you I was going to get you and I did. My work is done, have a nice life buffoon." Shego said and she left as well.

She moved fast, hoping she could catch up with Kim. To her surprise the red head hadn't gotten far. She had slid to the ground a few meters away from Ron's room, tears spilling out of her eyes. Without a word she sat down next to the crying red head. She didn't even protest when the girl latched onto her arm, crying on her shoulder.

Acting quite out of character Shego simply ran her fingers through Kim's hair. She whispered sweet nothings, cooing that everything was going to be okay. To her amazement it seemed to calm the girl down and Kim's tears had stopped falling. She pulled back, her eyes red and her cheeks streaked with paths of her tears.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." She whispered biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling. Shego simply grinned at her and patted her on the head.

"I don't blame you, I kicked your boyfriend's "Ex boyfriend" Kim cut in. "Right, ex-boyfriend's ass and told you he was cheating on you. That all coming from a criminal? I wouldn't believe me either, so don't worry." Shego explained.

Kim let out a strangled laugh and leaned her head against Shego's shoulder again.

"It's really over." She whispered more to herself.

"Yeah but you're Kim Possible. There's uhm, nothing you can't do right? So getting over a boy shouldn't be such a difficult task." Shego replied and Kim faintly nodded in reply.

"He was my best friend." And Shego snorted at that.

"Some best friend, I think you can do way better than that." She said and Kim pulled back slightly to look at the older girl.

Shego's eyebrows rose and a frown formed on her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked as Kim continued to stare at her in wonder.

"N-no.. just..," She started and she looked at the ground. "Thank you."

"No problem." Shego replied simply. "Let's get you home." She offered and she helped Kim to her feet. The red head silently followed Shego and allowed her to bring her home. All the while she kept biting her lower lip, hesitating if she should say what she wanted to say.

Within minutes Shego pulled up in front of Kim's house and she turned the engine off. She walked to the other side of the car and helped Kim.

"Come on princess, you'll get over it." She urged and she guided Kim to her front door. The red head turned around and looked at Shego with the same hesitating look in her eyes.

"Okay, what's up princess? Spill." Shego muttered in defeat and Kim forced a smile on her face.

Her face turned red and she looked at everything except Shego. Her gaze shifting to the ground, her hands fiddling before saying what she really wanted to say:

"I… want to see you again," She started. "Tomorrow." She added quickly and with that she disappeared into her house, leaving a slightly stunned Shego on her doorstep. It took Shego a few minutes to regain her normal composure, a grin forming on her face as she looked at Kim's front door.

"So be it." She said and she left, planning on stopping by tomorrow. Just like Kim had requested.

* * *

_Shego kicked Ron's ass good! Did you read the entire list the Doctor made? Damn.. it's a miracle he even survived it all! Or is it a pitty? He's an ass.. he cheated on Kim but now she knows what's been going on! The a-hole broke her heart but ... what's that? A step towards something called, friendship, with the villain called Shego? That's nice, isn't it?_

_I sure as hell think it's nice XD_

_Up to the next chapter! **(which will take a bit longer to write...)**_

_WPJ_


	3. Confusion, Confusion and Confusion!

**Chapter 3.. as I said... I took a little longer but here it is..**

**There's not a lot of action.. just a .. simple.. chapter..**

**enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Eyes Wide Shut 3**

The moment Kim had closed her front door she sagged to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She had no idea what she was doing nor did she want to know. Tears once again, threatened to spill from her eyes but she held them back. She knew it wasn't weird that she had the need to cry. Her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, cheated on her, she broke up with him and she asked Shego if they could meet again. A long story short, it was weird.

She was confused, she felt as if her head was whirling. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure. She decided it was best if she just went along with her feelings for the moment. Even if it meant meeting up with Shego and letting her tears fall endlessly.

"Kimmie?" Her mother's voice sounded. With a concerned look on her face Ann walked into the hallway. She kneeled down beside her daughter and patted her head. "What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"R-Ron.. ch-cheated on me! I.. broke up w-with him!" Kim sobbed into her own arms. Her mother wrapped Kim into a hug and assured her that everything was going to be okay. She knew her mother was right and that she'd get over it. She just never figured something like that would ever happen to her.

Ann helped her daughter up to her room and she tucked her red headed girl in. She thought it was best if Kim could get some sleep. Being in the state that she was, getting a good night of sleep was a difficult task. Ann knew that from experience and she also knew that her daughter was strong enough to get over Ron.

All she wanted to know was how things could've gotten so out of hand. She knew that Ron had been beaten up and who did it. She just couldn't help but wonder why Kim had simply accepted the fact that Shego had beaten Ron up so severely. She knew her daughter wasn't the person who accepted something like that so easily. She realized it had something to do with feelings Kim harbored for the older girl. Apparently those feelings overruled the feelings Kim had towards Ron.

"Oh honey, you'll be okay." Ann whispered running a hand through her sleeping daughter's hair. _I just hope things don't get out of hand anymore. _She thought as she left Kim's bedroom. She didn't know Shego very well but she knew that Shego couldn't have been herself that day. It just seemed as if she had overreacted but Ann decided not to interfere.

She left Kim to rest and the red head slept until dinner. With a groan she dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs for dinner. She didn't really have an appetite but forced herself to eat just a bit.

"I'm off to bed." She said 10 minutes after she had taken her seat. Without waiting for a reply she left the table and disappeared up the stairs. With both Ron and Shego in the back of her mind she want back to bed. She wasn't really tired but just didn't have the need to do anything else at the moment.

The evening quickly passed by and so did the night. Kim was already passed being sad the morning she woke up. She was now at the stage of denial, refusing to believe that Ron had actually cheated on her and that she was going to meet up with Shego today.

She didn't even remember why she had asked Shego to stop by. She blamed it on the emotions, she knew she didn't like to be alone after yesterday.

She got up and checked the time, letting out a groan when she noticed how late it already was. She forced herself to get up and got dressed, knowing that Shego could appear any second now.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, seeing Shego outside the hero thing." She said to herself and as soon as the words had left her mouth her window slit open. Shego slipped through the small crack and straightened herself, wearing a big smile.

"Morning princess." She said and Kim merely smiled at her.

"Good morning Shego." She said, her voice giving away that she wasn't in a good mood. Shego's smile disappeared and she stepped towards Kim.

"What's wrong? Still thinking about Stoppable?" She asked and Kim looked away. Shego decided to remain quiet and simply wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder. The red head surprised herself by leaning against Shego, needing the support at the moment.

She was the girl who could do anything, nothing was impossible but even a hero could be upset or depressed and right now she was just that. Right now she needed a bit of support, even as a hero, she needed it.

"It's okay princess, I won't tell the great Kim Possible needs a hug every now and then." Shego joked and Kim couldn't help but smile in return. "See that's the spirit!" She said and it became quiet. They simply stood there, in the middle of Kim's room and Shego kept her arm around Kim's shoulders.

"We uh.. should go." Kim mumbled shyly and Shego immediately pulled her arm back.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered out of character. "Do you have something in mind?" She asked.

"How about we just go for a walk?" Kim suggested and Shego smiled, knowing that Kim just made that up.

"Well isn't this an awkward situation but, I give in. Let's go and take a walk princess." Shego replied and she guided Kim towards the window. She leaped out of the window first and Kim swiftly followed her. The red head never actually asked why they didn't take the front door. She just followed the pale-skinned woman figuring they'd end up outside any way.

Kim and Shego spent almost the entire day together. Kim was mostly the one whom talked, sharing what she felt at the moment and explaining that she didn't quite understand what had happened.

Shego wasn't really a talker; she was better at listening. She listened to every single thing Kim had to say. She didn't always know what to say in return but Kim was happy that she could share her feelings. She knew for a fact that Shego wasn't comfortable with her sharing her feelings, which made Kim appreciate it even more that Shego listened to her. She quickly discovered that Shego had a whole different side to her.

Even without something or someone controlling her, Shego could almost be fun to be with. Kim just wasn't fully convinced by Shego's other side yet.

"I never knew you could be like this." Kim admitted softly catching Shego off guard.

"Uh.. uhum I'm not a bad-ass villain 24/7. I have some free time as well you know?" Shego countered. "Just don't expect me to become all mushy and stuff."

Kim let out a laugh and poked Shego lightly in the side.

"I wasn't counting on it." She laughed and Shego let out a laugh of her own. The pair shared a good laugh, acting like they had been friends for ages. Their laughter quickly died and their eyes met in an awkward moment of silence.

"Ha-ha, so uhm I'd better head back home." Kim said breaking the silence and Shego gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, let's uh go." She replied and she got to her feet. She offered Kim her hand and with a blush on her cheeks she accepted Shego's hand. Shego hauled the girl to her feet; their hands remaining linked as they headed for Kim's house.

"I won't run away if that's what you think." Kim said shyly and Shego gave her a questioning look. Kim simply grinned and motioned towards their linked hands.

"Right! That means you can let go now Shego, right." Shego replied and she immediately released Kim's hand. The moment she had released Kim's hand, the girl latched on to her arm. "What the hell?" Shego questioned as Kim clung to her arm. The red head merely shrugged in reply and maintained her grip on Shego's arm.

Shego led Kim back to her house and dropped her off at her doorstep.

"Thanks for everything."

"Yeah well just don't think that we're the best of friends all of a sudden, okay?" Shego replied in a serious tone. Kim's face fell at this and she only nodded in reply.

"I'll see you around." She mumbled not even trying to hide her disappointment. Shego watched the younger girl strut off, waiting until she disappeared into the house. The moment Kim disappeared out of view Shego groaned loudly. She buried her face in her hands and cursed quietly. _Way to go, you just let her walk off disappointed. At least she got a reminder that I'm still a villain._ She thought to herself.

"Some villain." She muttered quietly and she headed back to her own secluded home.

**Inside the Possible residence….**

Kim Possible made her way to the stairs and she stomped on every step out of frustration.

"Kimberly Ann, no stomping on the stairs!" Her mother shouted. Kim didn't reply and just barged to her room, slamming her door shut.

"No slamming the door either!" Her mother's voice sounded and Kim let out an irritated groan. She dropped herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, almost ripping it apart in frustration.

"I can't believe she just blew me off like that!" Kim shouted. "I know she's a villain but that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" After venting a bit of her frustration Kim came to a conclusion. She decided Shego couldn't just decide whether they could be friends or not. She didn't want to become best friends for life or anything. So it was natural that a minor friendship could be built up, even if it only came from one side. She concluded that they were going to become friends because it wouldn't hurt for them to have a friendlier bond, whether Shego liked it or not.

She was Kim Possible and she could do anything. Meaning that she could become friends with her arch nemesis.

It had been well over 3 months since Kim had decided to become friends with Shego. To her surprise it was actually going quite well. Shego had given in, promising to give their 'friendship' a try if Kim stopped whining about it. So Kim stopped about it and now they were curled up on Shego's couch watching a movie just like they had done every other day of the last few months. To be precise, Kim was watching a movie and Shego had fallen asleep.

She had chosen a movie they had already seen 6 times. Shego felt like she could die from boredom whereas Kim was overly excited about the movie.

"Oh that's so cute." She said holding her hands up to her mouth.

"Who.. whaa-?" Shego stuttered snapping out of her light slumbering state. Her eyes refocused on the movie and she sighed. "Oh right, that." She muttered sagging into her couch again. She waited for the movie to end, suppressing the urge to cheer when the end credits started rolling in.

She was about to make a sarcastic remark when Kim turned to look at her. Shego immediately held her tongue, seeing the look on Kim's face meant trouble.

"Pumpkin, you okay?" Shego asked hesitantly.

"I-it's been almost half a year now. Ron is.. healing up nicely and it will only be a matter of time before he's released from the hospital. I know I can avoid him in the beginning but it'll get harder and harder. Eventually I'll have to face him and I don't know if I'm up to that." Kim blurted out.

"I know it sucked that he cheated on you but, shouldn't you be over that by now? I mean I know it hurts but it was almost 6 months ago." Shego said hoping she hadn't just insulted Kim.

"It's not because he cheated on me. It did hurt but I'm over that already. It's just.. that.. he is, no, was my best friend and I've known him since forever. It's not the break up of the boy-girlfriend thing that hit me, it's losing my best friend." Kim said feeling the urge to cry again.

Shego on the other hand finally understood why the whole thing was so heavy for Kim. It wasn't the break up; it was losing a friend that caused her so much sorrow.

"I.. uh.. sorry.. I hadn't thought about it that way." Shego admitted and Kim showed a faint smile through her tears.

"I know, it took me a while to figure it out. That's why I didn't tell you sooner. I was… confused but thanks to you, I managed to get my mind off of it. Once I stopped thinking about it everything started to make sense. It was like everything fell into place."

"I just don't understand why you didn't beat the living hell out of me." Shego said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"I severely injured your best friend and now ex boyfriend, all because he cheated on you. Why didn't you take uhm revenge?"

"I was mad, I was so freaking pissed at you. For a moment I thought I could just beat life itself out of you. But I realized that's not me. I'm a hero; I have to be forgiving no matter how brutal or harsh the reality is. I was pissed for what you did and because I thought you were lying. When I found out you hadn't been lying, I became bitter. Bitter enough to not give a damn what you did to him." Kim whispered and Shego just looked at her in surprise. "I guess I just thought he deserved it even though deep down inside I knew he didn't."

"Well, well got a little dark side to ya, don't cha?" Shego joked hoping it wasn't a major bad time to say something like that. It remained quiet and Kim didn't respond to it at first. For a second Shego was afraid that she had screwed up but just a second later Kim let out a laugh.

"Yeah I guess I do, must've gotten it from a certain villain."

"You saying I'm rubbing off on you?" Shego questioned in disbelief and Kim merely shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kim replied innocently.

"As long as you don't rub your goodiness off on me I'm fine with it." Shego muttered and Kim giggled.

"Goodiness? Is that even a word?" She asked in between laughter.

"Whatever." This made Kim's laughter die out immediately and she gave Shego a questioning look. She decided not to ask what was wrong and merely scooted closer. She rested her head lightly against Shego's shoulder, enjoying the warmth the woman radiated.

"Sorry?" She eventually offered softly. Shego sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, her eyes closing slowly. There was no doubt that Shego was either irritated or frustrated. Kim didn't really care; she just wanted to know WHY Shego felt like that.

"Why?" Kim asked bluntly and Shego gave her a confused look.

"Why what?" She asked in return.

"Why are you irritated or frustrated, whatever it is that's bothering you."

"It's just that you're not the only one who's confused." Shego said simply hoping Kim wouldn't question the matter any further. Though being who she is Kim kept on asking.

"So you're confused, why is that?" She asked and Shego sighed yet again.

"I really don't want to talk about this princess, I think it's best if you went home now." Kim opened her mouth to object but no sound came out.

"I.. w-why.. b-but… okay." She sighed in defeat and she got to her feet. Kim moved to Shego's front door and looked back at Shego for a second. "Sorry I asked, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"W-wait.. you don't have to leave, stay a little longer." Shego blurted out. A bright smile flashed onto Kim's face and she bounced back to the couch. Shego simply rolled her eyes as Kim sat down next to her, smiling like crazy.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Have you ever liked someone you shouldn't like?" Shego simply asked. Kim blushed lightly, avoiding Shego's gaze and mumbled a soft, yes why?

"Hunh, never mind." Shego replied with an all-knowing grin on her face.

"What? No! Tell me!" Kim shrieked in a slightly amused tone. The grin on Shego's face widened and she leaned in.

"Make me." She whispered in a breathy voice. She shot to her feet and took off in a sprint. Kim quickly jumped up and chased her, trying to corner her. No such luck, Shego was of course too smart to fall for something as simple as that.

"Come on pumpkin! What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?" She taunted dashing in and out of several rooms with Kim on her heels. Kim simply growled in response, trying to close the distance between her and Shego by speeding up. This, however, made Shego run faster as well, leaving the same amount of distance between them.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Shego countered. She came to a sudden stop and quickly leaped over Kim, running in the different direction now. She let out a laugh while Kim came to a stop, her back now facing Shego.

"Would you stop playing around and tell me what's going on?" Kim yelled in anger. Her face turned bright red and Shego just looked at her with eyes the size of saucers.

"Chillax princess, no need to get your panties up in a bunch," Shego started. "My panties are NOT up in a bunch!" Kim interrupted and Shego just held her hands up as if asking for peace.

"Alright, alright calm down." She said calmly and she took a step towards Kim.

"So? What is it?" Kim practically demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. Shego smiled at the dominant streak Kim had to her, accepting the fact that she was really rubbing off on the girl.

She didn't say a thing and simple took another step towards the red head. Kim didn't move an inch and just looked Shego in the eyes. It remained quiet and within a split second Shego leaned forward, her dark lips brushing across Kim's pinkish lips.

Kim froze up and Shego immediately pulled back.

"Shit.. I screwed up.. Shit.. I shouldn't have dooommmmmh," Shego got silenced by Kim's lips. The girl kissed her as if her life depended on it, tugging on Shego's bottom lip and pushing her tongue against those black lips.

For a second Shego felt like she had died and gone to heaven. For Kim it felt the same until she fully realized what she was doing. She quickly pulled back with a gasp and stared at Shego in shock and embarrassment. Without saying a word Kim turned away and literally ran to the front door.

"I'm sorry… I… I've got to go!" She shouted in a panicked voice and she slammed the door shut behind her. Shego simply stared at her front door, figuring she should let Kim alone for a while. That however didn't stop her from yelling:

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

_So what the hell just happened? Talk about ya confusion.. Kim is definitely confused.. well who wouldn't be with a villain hanging around you, kissing you, while your ex-boyfriend is healing in the hospital. Well i'd be confused as hell to be honest XD haha.. BUT they DID kiss! it just.. didn't end.. very.. uhm good?_

_well.. maybe the next chapter will go a bit better.. ?_

_just wait and see... (I just have no idea what I'm going to write so it might take a few days.)_

_thanks!_

_WPJ_


	4. At a loss of words

**Finally! Chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, I've been away from home for a few days so I couldn't continue my writing.**

**BUT here you are!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Eyes Wide Shut 4**

Shego cradled her head in her hands, silently cursing to herself. Just minutes ago she had felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Seconds later she got pulled out of heaven and was dumped into her old life again. She had suppressed the urge to follow Kim, knowing the girl needed some time to think. To be honest Shego had the need to think about it herself as well. She wasn't quite sure if she had done the right thing. She didn't even know if it was on impulse or if she really did harbor some feelings for the red head.

She had just kissed Kim Possible and Kim Possible had kissed her. Though she still didn't know if it was love what she felt or overrated friendship.

She didn't know it but Kim was stuck in the same situation. She had to admit that she had developed some feelings for Shego. The question was what kind of feelings? People often mixed up feelings, mistaking them for something completely different. Though that kiss had ignited something within her. It was like a spark went of and lit the fuse. The fuse that lit to a bomb packed with emotions.

It was just a matter of time before it would go off. The results would most probably be unpredictable but couldn't be that much of a disaster.

Kim let out a loud groan and dropped herself onto her bed. Even the hero couldn't help but curse because of the situation. The only thing she kept asking herself was why. Why did I kiss her, why did I run out, why, why, why?

"I don't like her." She said to herself. For a moment she almost convinced herself but that passed by quickly. She buried her face in the palms of her hands and let out a sigh. "I don't like her, I don't like her, I CAN'T like her." She muttered in some kind of mantra. "I don't like anyone right now." It became quiet for a few moments. "Ugh nobody would fall for that."

"Who won't fall for what?" Her father's voice sounded from the door.

"D-dad! Uh.. I.. nothing?" She offered pathetically.

"Right, I don't buy that. Wanna talk about it?" He asked entering her room.

"No." Kim sighed in return.

"Why not? Is it about boys?" James asked and Kim shook her head. "So let's talk about it." He said. He didn't know a lot about girl problems and he refused to know anything about Kim dating boys. That didn't stop him from helping his daughter when he could though. He took a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed and looked at her expectantly.

"Dad seriously you don't wanna talk about this."

"If it's about anything else than boys you can try me." He replied and Kim sighed in defeat. She didn't want to ask her father how she could know that she was gay. That was a conversation that would absolutely be uncomfortable. On the other hand she didn't have the heart to reject her father. After all, his intentions were good and she knew it. She figured she just had to approach the subject in a different way and she knew exactly how.

"Okay.. When were you sure that you loved mom?" Kim asked and James eyed her for a moment or two.

"So it IS about boys." He said.

"No, no I'm just curious about love." Kim replied quickly.

"Well about your mom, she was very distant. She pretended like she didn't notice me and it drove me crazy. I loved her since the day I first saw her. It was love at first sight for me but it wasn't for her." James explained.

"What did you do?"

"I did what I had to do. I made sure she noticed me and I started giving off tiny hints. It took me a while but she caught on to my hints and actually agreed to go on a date with me. She told me if the date was fun she'd go out with me a second time. So I planned the best and most romantic date I could come up with. I took her star watching and we had dinner underneath those very stars."

"Aaaw that's so romantic and I reckon she liked it of course." Kim squealed.

"Absolutely." James said grinning like crazy. He got to his feet and patted his daughter on the head. "I hope that whatever problem you have will be solved with or without the help of my story."

"Thanks dad." Kim replied and her father gave a nod before he left her room. Kim fell back onto her bed and draped her arm across her eyes. _That didn't help me at all!_ She thought but she still appreciated the fact that her father had tried.

Meanwhile Shego hadn't gotten any further in the situation either. The only thing she was sure of was that she had to avoid Kim for a while. Though something in her head already warned her that it was easier said than done. So the only logical solution was:

"I've got to run away." She muttered to herself. She simply demanded vacation and that's what she got from the blue-skinned scientist known as Drakken. She had packed most of her stuff, missing just a few items.

She wasn't scared; she just didn't have the need to see the cheerleading red head. It was, according to Shego, a good idea if she and Kim didn't see each other for a while. (Even if Kim didn't agree with that idea.) When talking about a while she had about 6 months to a year in mind. She planned on going to a secluded island where she could enjoy the sun as much as she wanted.

"Well that's all of it." She said softly as she closed her suitcase. She looked around her apartment, mentally checking if she had packed everything she needed before she left. With a last look she left her secluded residence and locked the door on the way out. She left; she left the outer rings of Middleton, left the US and ended up on the other side of the planet. The other side of the planet without leaving a single sign of her departure. Drakken knew she was gone but he didn't know her location. Apart from him nobody knew Shego had left at all and that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to keep it a secret, especially from Kim.

Days and eventually even weeks passed by. Shego remained on the other side of the world, giving herself and Kim enough time to think about their 'friendship'. Shego was happy with how things were going, whereas Kim wasn't. Kim didn't want more time to think about what had happened. She wanted to talk with Shego; the only thing she didn't know was that she wouldn't be able to find Shego at home.

Not being able to find Shego at her house was just the start. Not a single mission Kim had gotten involved Shego. She slowly started to realize that the woman was gone. She eventually discovered that the pale thief wasn't even on the same part of the world. With some help of Wade she tracked Shego down.

The pale thief had done a good job covering her tracks up. Though for Wade it had been a simple task to find the woman.

"I don't think you should go after her Kim." Wade's voice sounded through the Kimmunicator.

"And why is that?" Kim asked as she boarded the ride that Wade had arranged for her.

"Shego really tried to cover up her tracks, she did a very good job. I don't think she wants to be found." Wade reasoned. "If she wanted you to come after her she wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble to cover her tracks."

"Wade, I need this. I need to talk to her no matter what. Please just let it go, she'll make it clear if I'm welcome or not." Kim replied in a defeated voice. Wade let out a sigh, his lips curling up into a smile.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I.. don't know." Was all Kim said.

"Well, good luck Kim." Wade replied and he broke the line. Kim smiled a sad smile and tucked her Kimmunicator away. She was already on her way to Shego's location; her nerves were getting worse with every minute that passed. Every minute that passed meant that they, or especially she, was getting closer to Shego. She hadn't seen the woman for over 4 months. All the while she thought Shego was mad for what she had done. While in real life Shego wasn't mad but just as confused as Kim.

She hoped that speaking to the green villain would clear things up. Getting to know just one thing would already cheer her up. Her day would be perfect if Shego was willing to talk to her about it all.

As time flew by the plane got closer and closer to its destination. Meaning that Kim was only minutes away from facing Shego.

"Miss Possible," The pilot said startling Kim from her thoughts. "You should be getting ready to jump." He said and Kim just gave a slight nod. Nervously she rose to her feet and gulped loudly. _This is it; you're about to jump. You're going to face Shego, be tough!_ She thought trying to encourage herself. She let out a deep breath and hoisted herself into the harness of her parachute. She strapped the bindings around her upper body and secured the straps.

"Get ready to jump." The pilot's voice sounded. Kim flipped the door of the plane open and waited for the signal. The pilot flipped up a thumb, Kim gave a slight salute and jumped.

She soared down towards the ground; the wind blowing passed her violently. She fell and fell, waiting for the moment she could open her parachute. She pulled the cord and the parachute immediately slowed her down, pulling her back violently. She steered herself towards an open spot on the ground, bracing herself for the impact.

With a loud thud and a grunt escaping from her lips she hit the ground. Her parachute fell to the ground and she discarded the gear wrapped around her body.

"Now to find Shego." She muttered to herself as she looked around. She didn't know how long it would take to actually find the pale thief but she started at the beach. She knew for a fact that Shego liked the sun and the beach was the perfect place to soak in the sun. There was only one problem. It was an island, meaning that the half of it existed out of beach.

With a sigh Kim started her search heading for the beach. She knew Shego couldn't have missed the plane that brought Kim to the island. Hell the woman was most probably watching her right this second. Kim just didn't know where she could find Shego.

"It's an island…" She said to herself. "She has to be here somewhere." She continued her search, walking along the beach. Her eyes scanned the beach, looking as far as she could and seeing nothing but sand. The beach was empty and seemed to go on for ages. Kim was already starting to regret the fact that she ever came to the island.

Normally she wouldn't give up that easily but this time she did. She sagged to the ground, taking a seat in the soft white sand. It was tiring to walk through sand with the sun burning brightly.

"Giving up already princess?" A familiar voice wafted through the air. Kim turned around instantly, searching the source of that known voice.

"Show yourself!" She demanded as she scanned the edges of the jungle.

"A bit bossy aren't we?" Shego questioned as she emerged from the jungle. It almost seemed like she appeared out of nowhere, as if she had been wearing camouflage.

Kim got to her feet, frowning slightly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Look who's talking." She replied and she cursed silently at her weak reply.

Shego wasn't impressed and simply stepped out into the sun. Stepping out of the shaded jungle she revealed that she was still wearing her bikini. Kim felt her eyes widen for a split second but quickly regained her cool composure. The last thing she wanted was giving Shego the satisfaction of catching her whilst staring. Said woman simply smirked and slowly walked towards Kim with a slight sway to her hips.

"What brought you here princess?" Shego asked. "Except wanting to see yours truly." She said motioning towards herself.

"We need to talk." Was all Kim said and Shego simply raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked in an uninterested tone.

"Yeah!" Kim snapped. "As a matter of fact we do. Why did you leave so sudden? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave hunh?"

"If I told you I was leaving it wouldn't really have been a secret now would it?" Shego asked dry inspecting her nails with mild interest. "You'd end up following me either way, this way just gave me a bit more me time."

"Me time?" Kim asked her eyebrow rising slightly. "What kind of 'you' time could you possibly need?"

"The time where I spend my days alone, relaxing without a preppy red head that bothers me and wants to bust my ass. That kind of me time is what I need." Shego said as if she was stating the facts. She folded her arms in front of her chest and gave Kim a questioning look. Her eyes raked up and down the red head's body, taking in every detail.

Meanwhile Kim was starting to feel uncomfortable underneath Shego's stare. She felt the need to cover herself up whilst being fully dressed. She bit her lower lip, her cheeks turning a bright red as she tried to ignore Shego's eyes on her.

"You're wearing too much." Shego suddenly announced and Kim just stared at her in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked surprising herself with how holy she sounded saying that. Shego snorted and just started walking away. Kim looked after her, blushing brightly when she looked back.

"You coming or not?" She asked continuing her fast pace. Kim looked around, her eyes scanning the area before they ended up looking at Shego again. She shrugged, figuring she didn't have much choice and started following the pale thief.

She looked her eyes out as a prestigious villa came in sight. The gates in front of it were a bright emerald and the villa was a grand white with green accents. She blindly followed Shego, amazed about almost every little thing she saw. Seeing all of that almost made her forget her goal but she quickly snapped out of her amazed state and came to a stop.

Her sudden stop didn't go unnoticed and Shego stopped as well. She didn't turn to face Kim, knowing what the red head was thinking. She could feel Kim's eyes on her back and she lightly clenched and unclenched her right fist. She let out a sigh, knowing what was going to come next. She had hoped the girl would forget about her goal. At one point she was close to succeeding but her distraction failed.

"Okay, out with it. Tell me Kimmie why are you here and what's on your mind." Shego said in an exhausted voice. It remained quiet and for a while the red head simply stared at Shego's bared back. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she didn't know what to say. She knew why she wanted to talk to Shego; she just couldn't find the words. Her eyes shifted to the ground and even facing away the pale thief noticed this.

She finally turned around, looking at Kim and she could only describe her as defeated.

"At a loss of words?" She offered and Kim nodded stiffly. With another sigh Shego offered Kim her hand and she got a curious look in return. "Normally I'm not like this so take my hand before I change my mind." Kim immediately latched on to Shego's hand and smiled weakly. "You can stay for the night, give the situation a thought maybe it'll become clear. Now let's go it's already getting dark." Shego explained and she led Kim to the emerald gates and beyond them.

Kim tried not to look too amazed as Shego led her through the grand villa. Their hands remained linked as Shego pulled her along and Kim felt herself warm at the sight of it. The sharp contrast of Shego's soft green skin to Kim's light peach skin was absolutely enthralling. In fashion the combination was a disaster, in real life it was amazing.

"You okay?" Shego's voice sounded vaguely. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of Kim's eyes. "Earth to princess!" Kim blinked a few times and quickly looked up at Shego.

"What?" She asked and Shego rolled her eyes.

"I said that you'll be staying in this room," Shego said and she opened a door. "All the things you need can be found in your room."

Kim gave a slight nod and moved to enter the room. She came to a stop right in the opening of the door, restrained by Shego's hand. She looked back at the pale woman and motioned towards their hands.

"Would you mind letting go?" Kim asked noticing that Shego wasn't catching on to her small hints. Shego released Kim's hand immediately and took a few steps back. Her face didn't show a single sign of emotion and she turned away.

"Goodnight princess." She said stern and she simply walked away. Kim looked after the raven-haired beauty until she disappeared out of view. _Just as confused as I am._ Kim thought and she closed the door of the guestroom behind her.

The evening fell quickly, the dark sky blanketing the island. The stars shone brightly and Kim was lying in the guestroom of what was supposed to be Shego's villa. Her fingers were laced together behind her head and the moon shone gently through the thin white curtains. A light breeze blew through a small opening of the window, cooling the room to a comfortable temperature.

For what seemed the hundredth time Kim sighed as she stared at the ceiling above her. She couldn't sleep and she knew exactly why she couldn't sleep. She also knew that if she didn't spring into action she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. She was tired and really needed the sleep. That left her with one last option.

She hopped to her feet and walked around the large bed, heading for the bedroom door. She opened it quietly and peered into the long darkened hallway. The coast was clear and she tiptoed out of her room. As the hero she was she sneaked around the villa with one goal. She had to find Shego's room and she could only hope that the pale thief was asleep.

She wandered around the large villa and to her it felt like she had been searching for hours. It seemed impossible but she made the impossible possible and found Shego's bedroom.

She opened the large green and black door as quietly as she could and peered inside the room. She knew she had to be extra silent whilst sneaking into a thief's room. She moved into the room and looked at the large bed in the center of the room. There were curtains around the bed and through the curtains Kim could see a feminine form underneath the covers. If one would look closely one could see her chest slowly rising and falling.

Kim swallowed hard, her throat becoming dryer with the second. She slowly edged towards the bed and the sleeping woman. The closer she got the more she started to sweat. She got close enough to hear Shego's steady breathing pattern. She was so close she could touch the curtains wrapped around the bed. She reached out; every thing she did seemed to go in slow motion. Her fingers barely grazed the curtains and from that moment on everything did slow down.

The once sleeping form shot up straight in bed. Kim's eyes widened as she saw how Shego launched herself towards her. Her right fist was engulfed in plasma and she ripped through the curtains. With her left hand she grabbed on to Kim's shoulder and tackled her to the ground. She held her right hand up ready to slash at the intruder. Kim closed her eyes and turned her head away as she saw the hand plasma engulfed hand soaring towards her.

The impact never came, Shego stopped her assault and her hand froze inches away from Kim's face. She breathed hard, sweat trickling down her body as she looked at the girl beneath her.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and turned her head in order to face Shego. Their eyes met and Shego's plasma slowly died out, her hand lowering to her side.

Time seemed to stop as they looked at each other in silence. Shego remained on top of Kim, her breathing slowly calming. Sweat ran down her back and Kim had never been so shocked in her entire live. For a split second she thought she was going to die by Shego's hand. But as she lay there she realized she had made a dangerous decision, sneaking into Shego's bedroom without permission. She knew the woman was always alert and even in her sleep she knew exactly what was happening around her.

The silence came to an end with a single breathy whisper; a whisper that came from Shego's darkened lips.

"Princess." And everything in Kim's world froze.

* * *

_This story suddenly took a weird turn didn't it? Like it? Don't like it? either way I'm glad I finished this chapter and.. well.. who knows what will happen in the next chapter! Anyway.. people have to know better than trying to sneak up on Shego.. come on.. shoe knows everything with her skills.. she senses you the second you enter her room.. hahaha brilliant right?_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Up to the next one!_

_And again sorry for the wait_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	5. Let's face the truth

**Sorry it's vacation.. I've been away a lot because of my free time! haah but here's chapter 5.. finally.. **

**enjoy!**

**Ps. Nothing really happens actually so it might be a bit boring.**

* * *

**Eyes wide shut 5**

"Princess."

It was the last thing Kim had heard as she stared up at the woman straddling her. Her heart pounded in her chest, her blood sped through her veins. Their eyes were still locked and neither of them seemed to plan on moving any time quick. It was like they were stuck, frozen in the same spot underneath different sets of eyes. Their chests rose and fell simultaneously, their breathing was slightly off because of their positions.

"Shego." Kim whispered through dry lips. The name stumbled from her lips in a breathy tone, breaking the silence. The woman above her didn't really react to the name. Her gaze remained locked on Kim and she slowly closed some of the distance between them. She looked at Kim as if she was searching for something. Searching for an answer to a question that had been on her mind for what seemed ages.

The answer seemed hidden within Kim's eyes, her body and every sign she gave off.

"Kimmie." She reached out and lightly brushed Kim's hair out of her face. The red head closed her eyes at the touch and slowly licked her lips. "Don't close your eyes." She heard Shego say and she opened her green eyes again. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight above her. Shego looked at her intently, her face a mixture of confusion and strains.

Kim summoned the courage to reach out, her hand heading for Shego's cheek. Shego quickly grabbed on to Kim's hand, preventing her from touching her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Don't." Shego said her grip on Kim's hand remaining. She slowly lowered Kim's hand again and finally released it.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kim asked and Shego merely shook her head.

"Just don't…. it's confusing." Shego admitted and hearing those words from Shego shocked Kim beyond limits. Never had she thought that the thief would admit something like that. Before Kim could say a thing Shego placed her hand over the girl's mouth. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you even though you think I will." Kim nodded slightly and Shego let out a deep sigh, her eyes closing in the process. Her hand remained tightly on Kim's mouth and she gave the situation a thought.

"I've gotta go princess." Shego said suddenly and she kissed the top of her own hand and removed it from Kim's mouth. She quickly scrambled to her feet and almost flew out of her bedroom window in her sleeping garments. She moved so quickly, Kim didn't have the time to react. She looked after Shego from her spot on the ground and had watched how she escaped through the window.

With a groan she let her head fall back on the ground with a thud. For a second she thought Shego was going to admit that she liked her. She even thought that Shego might kiss her. Now she was in Shego's bedroom and everything she had expected to happen didn't happen at all. She hadn't achieved a single thing by sneaking into Shego's room. Now that she thought about it she didn't know why she even did it.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked herself softly. She got to her feet, her eyes locked on Shego's bedroom window. She walked up to the window and looked for any sign of Shego. Naturally she didn't see a single sign of the pale thief. Without a second thought she climbed through the window as well, landing safely on her bare feet in the grass. She didn't care about the fact that she was still wearing her sleeping garments. She wanted to find Shego and this time she WAS getting to the bottom of everything that was going on. Or that was what she hoped she was going to do.

She was prepared for everything that Shego could throw at her. She was determined to avoid Shego's slick moves and force her to face the truth.

"Whatever that may be." Kim muttered to herself. She walked through a clearing in the jungle, looking around for the pale thief. She quickly found herself surrounded by trees and exotic plants, still searching for Shego. At one point she thought she was going crazy. She could swear she could hear water running but she didn't see the source of it. She shrugged it off figuring it was the wind blowing through the leaves.

"Where the hell could she be…" Kim said thoughtfully. Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of water again. With a frown on her face she continued her search for Shego, crawling through some of the bushes that were ahead of her. When she managed to work her way through a particularly thick bush of thorny flowers she got the surprise of her life.

She hadn't been crazy when she heard water running. There was a huge waterfall in the middle of the jungle, fed by a large river with, what could be called a large pond, at the end. It almost seemed like a scene from a movie only real. It even had the beautiful woman standing underneath the stream.

"Shego!" Kim shouted immediately. The woman's head snapped up and she immediately looked at Kim from her position underneath the waterfall. Her hair was plastered to her body as well as her nightwear. Kim couldn't see Shego clearly but she knew the woman wasn't all too happy.

"Don't! Come ANY closer princess!" She shouted from underneath the running water.

For a moment Kim hesitated but she chose to ignore Shego's warning. Slowly but sure she got closer, inching towards the waterfall with caution. Meanwhile Shego didn't move an inch but her eyes were on the red head the whole time. Both were taking caution, holding up their defense more than ever.

"Come on Shego, we need to talk." Kim said in a gentle tone. She kept inching closer and closer thinking she could actually get close enough. Shego, however, proved her wrong and ignited her plasma the moment Kim touched the water. She went full power, warming the water and eventually evaporating it with her powers. The entire waterfall turned green as well as the pond Shego was standing in.

Kim froze on the spot and stared at the amazing sight in front of her. The green plasma glowed beautifully in the water, illuminating their surroundings.

"If you come any closer I'll burn you Kimmie, I swear to god I'll burn you." Shego warned her. Her power overflowed and Kim had never known Shego could do something like that. It quickly made her realize that she, perhaps, maybe, never had a chance of winning.

"You'd never do that." Kim said surprising herself with the statement.

"Oh and why is that princess?" Shego questioned dry her plasma flaring just a bit more. "I'm very capable of kicking you into next week. So you'd better give me a good reason why I never would."

"You're capable of doing it but you won't do it. You know better than everyone else does that it would most probably kill me. You don't kill people, especially me." Kim said knowing it sounded a bit cocky.

"I think you meant it the other way around. I would ESPECIALLY kill you, I'm EVIL remember?" Shego questioned.

"You would've done it already." Was all Kim said in reply. It came out as a whisper, barely loud enough for Shego to hear but she caught on to it. By some miracle that single sentence silenced her completely. As everything grew silent, apart from the jungle, Shego's plasma died out a bit as well. Her expression changed visibly as well as her posture. All her defenses were shattered and this didn't go unnoticed by Kim.

The red head slowly closed the last distance between the two of them. She stepped into the water and made her way to the waterfall. The water rained down on her but she didn't care. She was going to get one chance with Shego and this was it. The last thing she wanted to do was screw this up.

She reached out, finally able to touch Shego. With slight hesitation she reached for the plasma engulfed female, choosing to ignore what pain might come. She gritted her teeth, the plasma felt red hot to her skin but she refused to pull back. She had faced situations and pain that was far worse than this. She kept on going, moving herself entirely within Shego's shield of powers. She closed her eyes in order to block out the burning pain.

With her mind no longer on the pain she wrapped her arms gently around Shego's waist. She pulled the woman closer to her own body and leaned her head on her shoulder.

All the while Shego remained unmoved, her plasma dying out bit by bit. Slowly but sure the green lights died out and darkness surrounded them again. The moon and stars were lighting their surroundings partially.

"You complete me." Kim whispered to the stunned woman. She didn't know if Shego actually heard what she had said but she was glad that she had said it either way. They basked in the glow of the stars and the moon, water surrounding them everywhere. In complete silence they remained standing on exactly the same spot.

"This… isn't right." Shego mumbled and Kim slightly tightened her grip.

"Why not?" She asked softly in return.

"Good and Evil, you and me, wrong and right, push and pull. Black and white, tall and short it's all like yin and yang. We keep each other in balance but we're not supposed to mix. Who knows what will happen or how things will go. It could end up in a disaster or maybe even worse, if that's possible." Shego reasoned and she tried to pull away but Kim didn't let go.

"Ever heard of opposites attract?" Kim questioned and Shego snorted at that.

"We're not really that opposite seeing as we're both female. We're only on opposite sides of the law and that's it." Shego replied in her usual tone.

"The more reason why we COULD work out." Kim replied mischievously and Shego simply groaned in reply. She moved out of Kim's arms, using a bit more force than before.

"You're.." Shego started strong and she gave it a thought. "An idiot." She finished simply.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Kim questioned her eyebrow rising in the process. Shego sighed in annoyance and slightly pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned away from the red head and stared at the water that surrounded them. It was a rare moment; she didn't know what to say. The red head had actually rendered her silent.

"I really want to try this Shego."

"What is 'this'?" Shego asked in an almost bitter tone. Kim bit her lower lip and rubbed her arm slightly. She didn't really know how to put it; she just knew what she felt. The feeling she had was a feeling she couldn't ignore anymore.

"To tell you the truth… I don't really know." Kim replied and Shego turned to look at her in disbelief.

"If you don't know how the hell can you give 'it' a try? How the hell could I give 'it' a try?" Shego demanded and Kim shrugged. The pale thief sighed heavily, her gaze shifting to the ground. "Go-nadatewithme." She mumbled so quickly that Kim barely understood what she said.

"What did you say?" Kim asked a confused look forming on her face.

"Don't make me repeat it." Shego said in an embarrassed tone. She pouted a bit and the lightest blush crossed her cheeks. If Kim hadn't seen it for herself she wouldn't have believed it. She could hardly believe it now as she stared at the apparently blushing criminal. She knew Shego wasn't planning on repeating what she had said. Little did Shego know that Kim had her own ways into forcing her.

She moved around Shego and stood right in front of her. Shego raised an eyebrow and looked at the smaller girl. Her other eyebrow quickly shot up the moment she realized what Kim was doing. The girl's bottom lip stuck out and it slowly started quivering. Her eyes became watery and she looked at Shego whilst clasping her hands together. It was her famous puppy-dog pout and she had yet to find someone who was immune for it.

"That's the sickest, sneakiest, lowest and most evil trick you've ever used," Shego said in a revolting tone. "It's brilliant." She finished a large grin gracing her face.

"Tell me, please?" Kim asked adding an extra quiver to her bottom lip. Shego scrunched her nose; her grin disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Alright, Alright! Just put that evil thing away." She replied in defeat.

Kim let out a squeal and a bright smile immediately popped onto her face. Shego just rolled her eyes and groaned in response.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked as calmly as possible. She watched in amusement how Kim's jaw dropped, her smile immediately disappeared. Shego, however, couldn't help but smile this time. "Is that shocked look of yours a 'no'?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no b-b-ut w-whaaa, why…?" Kim sputtered in disbelief and Shego couldn't help but snicker. She placed two fingers underneath Kim's chin and closed the girl's mouth.

"Hush, if you don't want to, it's fine." She said. She turned away, her hair brushing Kim's face as she turned. She slowly walked away, leaving a stunned Kim behind. Shego did her best to hide the fact that it had taken quite some courage to ask Kim out. She had never actually asked someone on a date. Usually she would just seduce them and one thing would lead to another. With Kim things were different cause she knew she couldn't simply seduce the girl. She always thought of Kim as a shy, prude girl whom just couldn't catch on to hints.

Yet now she knew that it was just a matter of time before Kim would act. She was already counting down till that very moment.

Kim stood frozen underneath the falling water of the waterfall. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were fixed on Shego's retreating back. She let the words sink in, Shego's fingers underneath her chin and the look in the villain's eyes. It took her a few minutes to process everything that had just happened. She blinked a few times, a goofy smile spreading across her features.

"3…2…1." Shego said to herself.

"Hey! Wait up!" She heard Kim yell and she grinned to herself. _Always right on time princess._ She thought and she slightly slowed her pace. Kim took off in a sprint and quickly caught up with the pale thief. "So uh does the offer still count?" Kim asked blushing lightly. Shego simply raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl.

"What offer?" She asked knowing all to well what Kim meant.

"Well you know…" Kim started her blush intensifying. "The date?" She offered shyly.

Shego tapped her cheek a few times, pretending to give it a thought.

"You wanna go on a date with the big bad wolf?" She asked with a toothy grin and Kim nodded eagerly. "Alright, than a date is what you will get." She finished and Kim let out a squeal of happiness and she immediately latched on to Shego's arm. Said woman just rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Kim's eagerness for the time being. Though secretly she couldn't help but smile a little about it.

She guided Kim through the jungle and back to the villa. Once there they both took a shower and changed their wet clothes. Not a single word was spoken the remains of the night. They shared a few glances but nothing went beyond that. Silently they went back to bed, the one happy, the other unsure of her feelings. Either way they both fell asleep, Kim quicker than Shego.

Both Kim and Shego didn't know what to expect of the next day or the days beyond that. Now that they had agreed to go on a date things had become more serious. Though despite the serious situation they didn't know what would come next.

Shego had agreed to go back to Middleton with Kim. Back home they agreed on a day for the date and Shego promised she would pick Kim up around 7, Friday evening. With a bright blush Kim had agreed to it and Shego had merely grinned at her. They said goodbye for the time being both knowing that they would see each other within a week.

Kim being who she was couldn't help but be extremely nervous. Shego, however, was as always barely interested and therefor entirely calm. For her the days sped by as they usually did. For Kim the days crawled by agonizingly slow, her nerves becoming worse with every day that passed. If she couldn't control herself as much as she did she would've blown a fuse in the meanwhile. She hadn't even thought about the most important part yet.

She knew what to wear; she knew what to do with her hair. Everything concerning herself was dealt with. Her parents however were left behind both clueless about the upcoming date. Her parents were last on her mind and her mind hadn't reached that part yet. She went through her daily routine, her nerves bugging her a bit more than usual. Her mind was set on their date and not once had she thought about her parents and how they would react. She didn't even know if her father would agree with it.

Finally Friday arrived and apart from her date it was a regular day. She went to school, got into an argument with both Bonnie and her teacher. Did her cheerleading routine and even went to the mall to catch up with Monique. The time she got home she had about an hour to get ready. So in all her haste she took a shower, got dressed, did her hair and applied some make up to her features.

At exactly 7 o'clock the doorbell sounded through the entire Possible residence.

Kim's heart jumped the moment she heard the bell. That exact moment was also the moment she realized she hadn't told her parents yet. It was also the moment she realized that her father was most likely going to open the front door and find Shego there.

"Oh god, this is not happening." She choked out. Her nerves were completely forgotten as she almost flew down the stairs but she was too late. Her dad was already at the front door and for her everything went in slow motion. She watched how her father reached for the doorknob and grabbed on to it. "No." She whispered with eyes the size of saucers. She had never thought that Shego would actually ring the doorbell. She had expected some kind of hovercraft in front of her window at the least. This however was completely unplanned for.

The front door opened and Kim couldn't quite see Shego with her father in the way. Her father could Shego just perfectly and he could barely believe he was even looking at her.

Kim quickly rushed up to the front door and peeked over her father's shoulder. She gulped softly when she saw the beautifully dressed woman.

"Kim why is you nemesis at our front door?" James asked looking at his daughter. Kim didn't reply she simply blushed brightly, shrugged and looked away. He turned to face Shego again and looked her up and down for a moment. "How may I help you?" He asked politely.

Shego, nervously, cleared her throat a bit and took another step forward.

"Good evening, I'm here to take your daughter out on our date." She replied the politest she could.

James eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He slowly turned around to look at his daughter and Kim grinned sheepishly.

"Kimberley Ann Possible, you've got some explaining to do!" He said.

"What's going on?" Ann's voice sounded as she came rushing into the hallway and Kim let out a groan.

Shego simply remained quiet, a slight smile on her face.

Kim slid to the ground and started banging the back of her head against the wall behind her.

"Don't hurt yourself pumpkin, wouldn't wanna cancel our date now would we?" Shego said from her spot at the front door. All the Possible's looked at her, Ann and James glared at her and Kim rolled her eyes. Shego simply held her hands up as if she was giving up and took a step back before saying: "I'll just wait until you're all finished."

* * *

_A date! That's what's coming up in the next chapter, let's go yay together okay? 1...2...3: YAY! alright now that we've yay-ed ... you gotta love waterfalls.. I just HAD to use it! and well She didn't tell her parents about that date, that's just stupid considering she has a dad whom wants to send dudes to blackholes and stuff. XD But this is Shego.. she kicks ass so he wouldn't dare to send her to a blackhole now would he? _

_Let's just hope Kim can explain everything and well let's hope even more that She allowed to even go on that date!_

_Thanks for the wait and thanks for reading my story!_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_WPJ_


	6. Let's go crazy!

**Chapter 6 people!**

**Don't complain too much about the MAJOR OCC-NESS! EVERY BODY! has a different side to them.. and that side has to be put in the spotlight every now and then.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut 6**

Kim was clueless and embarrassed beyond believe. Her parents looked down at her expectantly but she didn't know what to tell them. Meanwhile Shego was standing at their front door, waiting for her date. She had wisely chosen to remain quiet whilst waiting.

Kim's parents didn't look all too pleased and they certainly didn't have any patience.

"Well are you going to explain this?" Her father asked impatiently.

"You remember that talk we had about love?" Kim asked in return and her father nodded in reply. "Well I asked about love because I wasn't certain of my feelings. I flew across the world to find Shego and well..." She stopped thinking about the situation. "She! Asked me on a date!" She blurted out.

"That's not fair! Who was the one who said, 'I want to try this Shego'? It sure as hell wasn't me so don't go and bla.…" Shego started but she backed down the moment Ann glared at her. "Sorry, sorry, I know, I'll just wait until you're finished." She quickly added and she took another step back.

Kim quickly climbed to her feet and she faced her parents.

"She's right, she might have been the one who asked me on a date but I started it. We had decided to become friends and well I guess my feelings for her grew more than I had expected them to. I- we kissed and I ran away and then she flew across the world to get away from me." Kim said and she took a deep breath afterwards. She avoided the look her parents were giving her, simply shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Is that what really happened?" James asked and Kim looked up to answer but he wasn't facing her. He had turned around to face Shego and was now waiting for her answer.

Shego however looked at James with the expression of a dear caught in headlights. She knew Kim had told what really happened but it was something about his look that made her freeze.

"James, honey, I think you're scaring her a bit." Ann said and she gently pushed him aside.

"Well she should be scared, boy or no boy I could send her to the deepest black hole there is." He said firmly and Ann simply shushed him.

"Just go and read your paper or something honey. You're not being very useful at the moment." She said honest.

She shooed her slightly insulted husband away and turned to face Shego with a sweet smile on her face.

Shego's shocked look good replaced by a confused expression. She didn't know what was scarier, Kim's dad with his stern look or her mother with that overly, sick sweet smile. Either way she didn't like either of them and preferred to just look away. Kim's parents reminded her of her own parents and she had never thought highly of them. Hell, her mother was one of the few persons that could actually scare her shitless but she never told anyone.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Ann asked sweetly, the word sex almost jumping out of her mind.

"Mom! There aren't any intentions! It's a date!" Kim shouted in pure embarrassment.

"Honey you shush as well, I'm talking to Shego." Ann said firm and Kim just looked at her in utter surprise. "Now would you mind answering the question?" She continued her eyes never leaving Shego.

"I uh.. this is.. well I.." She started pathetically. She cleared her throat a bit and scratched the back of her head. "Date?" She offered in a high-pitched voice.

Ann's eyes narrowed a bit and she leaned in a bit closer.

"That's it?" She questioned and Shego nodded frantically in response.

"I told you it's just a d- "Sssht young lady, I'm talking to Shego now." Ann said firm and yet again Kim couldn't help but be surprised. Her mother had always cheered her on when it came to dating boys, her father didn't. Now that she was going on a date with a girl her mother seemed stricter and her father seemed to be less against it this time.

"You won't hit her? Burn her or attack her in any way?" Ann asked.

"I won't do a thing." Shego replied quickly and Ann nodded a bit in understanding. She eyed Shego, checking every detail of the woman. She even walked a little circle around her, just in case.

"Well everything seems to be fine," She said thoughtfully. "You girls have fun okay! Don't bring her home too late and make it a nice evening!" Ann suddenly said as if she just had a mood swing.

Kim and Shego both raised an eyebrow as they looked at her in confusion.

"Oh-kaaaaaay, ready to go Kimmie?" Shego asked and the girl gave a slight nod. She slipped passed her mother and turned to look at her from her position next to Shego.

"I'll be uh.. home on time." She said with slight hesitation.

Shego offered Kim her arm and the red head gladly accepted it. She guided her to her sleek black sports car and opened the passenger door for her. Kim took her seat and Shego closed the door for her.

"Have fun!" Ann said enthusiastically, waving at them as if she had gone mental.

Both Shego and Kim waved at her with weak smiles on their faces. Shego got in as well and with a last awkward wave she drove off. The moment Ann disappeared out of sight Kim let out a loud sigh and she sagged into the car seat a bit more.

"Well thank god that wasn't weird at all!" Shego said sarcastically. Kim didn't reply to it, she didn't know what to say, this was the first time she had witnessed her mother like that.

"At least I can take you out now." The pale thief said as she maneuvered through the traffic.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kim asked and this got her an all-knowing smile from Shego but no answer. "Figures." She pouted folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You'll find out soon enough. You'll love it, I always take good care of my dates." Shego replied without taking her eyes off of the road.

Shego's comment actually made Kim even more curious. She wondered if they were going to a fancy and expensive restaurant. Now that she thought about it she loved to go for a bite. She hadn't had any dinner yet and only now did she realize that her stomach felt rather empty.

"We ARE going to get something to eat this evening right?" Kim asked.

"Why? You hungry?" Shego asked and precisely at that moment Kim's stomach growled loudly. The girl blushed brightly and flashed a shy smile to the green-skinned thief. "I take that as a yes." She said in an amused tone.

The remains of the ride were quiet no words were needed. Shego simply drove and Kim had no choice but to wait until they reached their destination.

"You're in luck, I had a craving for Chinese so we'll be having Chinese at a table for two." Shego said and to Kim's surprise they were already at the restaurant. "Of course it has this lame-ass name as The Golden Chopsticks but their food is great. I made sure our table was set on a private deck. If we're in luck we'll be dinning underneath a blanket of stars." She explained as she parked the car.

"Underneath the stars?" Kim questioned and she immediately thought about the story that her father had told her._ I took her star watching and we had dinner underneath those very stars. _Her father's voice sounded in her head.

"Something wrong with stars?" Shego asked and she turned the engine off.

Kim simply looked at Shego in amazement. "No, I love stars." She replied shyly and Shego smiled at her in return. They left the car and Shego escorted Kim into the restaurant. She asked the waiter for their table and he motioned for them to follow him. Still holding onto Shego's arm Kim followed both Shego and the waiter up a case of stairs. He led them to a small passage and guided them to a terrace.

There in the middle of the terrace was a table set for two. A lit candle was placed in the center of the table and a single rose was placed on one of the dining plates.

"Madam." Shego said pulling Kim's chair back for her. Kim smiled at her shyly and took a seat. Shego quickly rounded the table and took her own seat. The waiter remained silent and simply handed them their menus. He waited for them to order and silently left the pair alone afterwards.

"Is this… silk?" Kim asked caressing the black tablecloth.

"Yeah it is, nice isn't it?" Shego questioned and the red head gave a nod.

"Do you like the rose?" Shego asked and Kim picked the bright white flower up. She examined it a bit, her eyes following the curvy white leaves.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered as she stared at the single white rose. It became quiet and Kim's eyes remained fixed on the rose whilst Shego's eyes remained fixed on her. She watched in fascination how the red head stared at the single rose. She was happy that she liked it so much.

The silence went on but neither Shego nor Kim was bothered by it. They were both happy with how things were going. They simply sat there, enjoying each other's company in silence whilst waiting for their dinner to arrive.

The moment the appetizers arrived nothing changed. Everything was eaten in silence with the occasional, _Mmm _sound. Their main course followed swiftly after the appetizers and this was devoured in silence as well. Every now and then they would glance at each other, smile and blush lightly before looking away. It had all the signs of a shy first date.

"So… what ever happened to the buffoon?" Shego suddenly asked and Kim's eyes widened immediately. She dropped her chopsticks and swallowed what food was in her mouth with a loud gulp.

"What about him?" Kim asked in return.

"Well I haven't heard about him for a while. Is he even alive?" Shego asked and Kim gave a slight nod. "Okay well is he all better now?" She asked and Kim shrugged.

Shego gave the girl a confused look and quickly realized that it hadn't been wise to start about Ron. To her surprise Kim let out a sniff and she quickly got to her feet. She didn't run off but just moved to the railing of the terrace. Shego looked after her and watched how Kim buried her face in her hands whilst resting her elbows on the railing.

"Well done." She said to herself sarcastically. She dropped her chopsticks and with a sigh she walked over to the now lonesome red head. She stopped behind the girl and carefully placed her hands on the railing as well, locking Kim in place without startling her too much.

"Are you okay?" She asked and she cursed silently. _Of course not or else she wouldn't be standing here!_ She thought.

"Yeah I just hadn't thought about him anymore. I completely forgot about him." Kim replied in a weak whisper.

"You had other things on your mind. He hurt you, it's natural that you kinda blocked him out." Shego said in a comforting tone and Kim let out a deep sigh.

"I guess you're right, I just didn't realize that he still could've died. I don't even know if he's fully healed or not." She sighed in defeat.

Shego gently wrapped her arms around Kim's petite waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into Kim's ear and she felt the girl touch her hands in response.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm glad you reminded me actually, it makes me realize even more how wrong I was," Kim replied. "I'm having a great time, thanks for taking me out."

"It's my pleasure pumpkin." Shego murmured softly. "Our desert has arrived, would you like to have desert or would you rather leave it?" She asked and she placed a soft kiss on Kim's ear.

"I'd love some desert." Shego turned Kim around, her arms remaining around the girl's waist. Without a second thought she leaned forward and softly connected their lips. It wasn't urgent, it was caring and sweet and it was just what Kim needed at the moment. She responded kindly, returning the soft and caring kiss. As quick as the kiss had started it ended and both Shego and Kim were wearing a small smile.

"Let's have our desert now." Shego said softly and she guided Kim back to their table. She made sure the red head took her seat and she returned to her own seat as well. Their eyes connected across the table and they ate their desert without looking away.

The entire evening had been a success, apart from the part about Ron. Luckily Shego had managed to get Kim's mind off of it and everything went back to normal.

Few words were exchanged but there wasn't a lot that had to be said. They both knew how they felt and how the other felt. Words were not necessary for the fantastic evening they had but the evening had yet to end.

After Kim and Shego had finished their deserts they returned to the railing of the terrace. They took the positions they had taken right before desert. Shego stood behind Kim and had the red head locked between her arms, their bodies pressing lightly against each other. It was once again silent but the silence was wonderful as they watched the stars above them.

The entire sky was filled with thousands and thousands of sparkling stars. The stars lighted the normally dark sky and they shone bright enough to cast a blanket of light across the town.

"I've never really looked at the stars." Shego admitted quietly as if she was afraid to break the peaceful silence.

"Me neither, I know they're there but they never caught my attention up until now." Kim replied and she leaned back against Shego's warm form just a bit more. "They're beautiful." She added quietly.

Shego once again wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and she turned the girl around. She freed one hand and she gently lifted Kim's head by her chin with two fingers.

"So are you." She said in pure honesty and a red blush crept onto Kim's cheeks within seconds. This time with slight hesitation Shego leaned in again and Kim quickly closed the distance, pressing their lips together in another kiss. This kiss wasn't needy or urgent either it was as caring and sweet as the last one but it was enough for the time being.

Their lips moved together and no tongues were involved just yet. They were fully satisfied with this simple kiss. It was new, it was different but it was also exciting and it left them both with a warm fuzzy feeling. The feeling was a first for the both of them.

After several seconds had passed while they were kissing they finally parted but they didn't let go of each other.

"I never would've figured you as the romantic type." Kim said softly and she brushed her lips lightly across Shego's dark lips.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me princess," Shego replied. "What you do know is that I'm one bad-ass mercenary and I can kick everybody's ass if I want to."

"Not mine." Kim whispered against her lips.

"I could but I don't want to right now." The pale thief murmured and she captured Kim's lips in a brief short kiss. "But I'm completely capable of it." She added and Kim simply rolled her eyes at that.

"Well I like your bad-ass side but I kinda like your sweet side as well. Looks like you've got the whole package." Kim said sweetly.

"You're all the package I want, nothing more and nothing less." Shego countered.

Kim smiled at her and with a sigh she placed her head on Shego's chest. The slightly taller woman rested her chin on top of the girl's head and simply held her close. They remained in that position for quite a while, simply enjoying each other's warmth and company. To Kim the evening couldn't have been more perfect. It was everything she had dreamed of.

The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was going home. She wondered if her mother would act normal but her mind gave her a 'no' as answer. The thought of her mother acting all weird and her overprotective father brought her mood down a bit and unnoticed by herself she let out a sigh.

The sigh didn't go unnoticed by Shego and she immediately pulled back. For a split second she feared that Kim had realized that she had made a mistake. The look on the girl's face, however, indicated a different problem. She ran a hand through Kim's fiery hair, catching her attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking the girl in the eyes.

"Not much," Kim said and she looked away. "I just realized I should be going home any time soon now." And she bit her lower lip slightly.

"It'll be okay, we'll meet up whenever you want." Shego said and the glow immediately returned to Kim's features. She didn't look forward to dealing with her parents but knowing she could see Shego whenever she wanted made things better. _Whenever I want? I wonder if every single day of the rest of my life will be fine._ She thought to herself and a dreamy smile spread across her lips.

"And yes every day will be fine." Shego said as if she had read Kim's thoughts. The girl looked at her in surprise and she flashed an all-knowing smile. "Let's get you home shall we? It's been a nice night, let's end it as nice as possible." She said breaking their embrace and offering Kim her arm. The red head nodded and gently accepted the offered arm.

She guided Kim back downstairs and into the restaurant. She told her to wait a few moments and paid for the dinner they had that evening. With a quick compliment to the chef she returned to her date and quickly offered her arm again.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Shego questioned as she guided Kim to the car. She opened the door for the girl and closed it after she had taken her seat.

"I loved everything about this evening." Kim replied as Shego took her seat.

"That was exactly what I wanted." The pale thief said. She started the car and before Kim knew it she was only minutes away from her house. The confrontation with her parents was coming closer and closer and there wasn't much she could do about it. She sat in the passenger seat, silently waiting for their arrival at her house. To her their arrival came all too soon, her elderly house coming into view.

"Here we are." Shego announced as she pulled up in their driveway.

"Yeah, here we are." Kim said sadly and she stepped out of the car. Shego quickly followed her, not even bothering closing the car door as she elegantly followed the girl.

"Princess don't worry! You'll be fine, I thought anything was uhm.. possible for a Possible? Or that kind of crap?" Shego offered with a sly grin and Kim let out a laugh.

"I guess you're right." She said happily and she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. "It'll be fine." She whispered.

"Of course it will, if you can fight me and survive it, you can survive your parents as well." Shego said and she pecked the red head lightly on the lips. She released the girl, stepping out of her embrace and led her to her front door.

Before either of them could barely touch the door it flew open, startling them both. Ann appeared in the opening of the door and to their surprise she looked completely happy.

"How was everything? Did you have a nice date? I hope you kept everything at a safe level, if you know what I mean." She joked and she winked at the stunned pair.

"Uhm mom can we talk about this later? I'll tell you everything just.. stop embarrassing me and especially yourself." Kim said and Shego snickered a bit at the comment.

"Sorry honey, Shego no laughing," Ann said and Shego became quiet. "Kiss your date goodbye and come inside, I want to hear everything about your date." Kim's mother said excitingly and she disappeared into the house again.

Both Kim and Shego stared at the spot where she had been standing just seconds ago. They just couldn't really comprehend what the hell was going on. Yet they both chose not to ask Ann what was going on, afraid that the answer would shock them more than her actions self.

"That was interesting," Shego said and Kim nodded slightly. "See you tomorrow?" She offered and Kim turned to look at her. The girl didn't say a thing and just threw herself into Shego's arms without a warning. The woman simply caught her and held onto her tightly.

"Is that a yes?" She murmured into Kim's red hair.

"Yeah." Kim's voice sounded from the crook of Shego's neck.

"Good, I'll drop by and don't be mad when I come dropping in through your window. Your front door is a door I'd like to avoid for the time being." Shego joked lightly and she ran a hand through Kim's hair as she did so.

"I understand," Kim replied and she pulled back slightly. "I don't mind, I just want to see you again after tonight."

"And you will." The villain replied and they shared another sweet kiss.

After their kiss the pair separated their ways with a 'goodbye'. Shego got into her car and drove off, leaving Kim in the driveway, watching after her until she disappeared out of view. She turned around to look at her house and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." She said and she headed for her house. She went inside and closed the door. After that only a loud squeal of happiness, coming from Ann, was heard and a groan from Kim's throat.

"_Poor princess." Had been Shego's last thought before she drove off and right she was. _

* * *

_Poor princess indeed, Kim's mom is acting like a lunatic and the poor girl has to go and face her! Dang I wouldn't want to be her. Her mother like embarrassed her out of existence.. aaw.. _

_Well at least they had their date! AND they kissed AND Shego will be dropping by the next day! so YAY for that! It was sweet, wasn't it? A bit too sweet maybe? Dunno, that's up to you._

_So does anyone wonder how Ron's doing? No? Yes? Well either way we'll be seeing a bit more of him in the upcoming chapters. (Booh if you hate him and yay if you simply adore him)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_WPJ_


	7. Being mean is easy when you're evil

**Here is chapter 7 people! Not all to exciting but it IS chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut 7**

Kim had taken the plunge and had strolled into her house ready to face her insane mother. The moment she entered the living room her mother latched onto her.

"Oh my little girl went on a serious date! How was it?" She asked in an overly excited tone.

"Mom," Kim groaned. "Come on honey tell me all about it!" Ann urged. "MOM! Would you stop acting like you're insane?" Kim demanded and her mother inched back a bit, letting go of her daughter.

"I'm just happy for you!" Ann replied giving a show of her famous puppy dog pout. Kim shifted her gaze to the ground, avoiding her mother's pout.

"How can you be happy for me all of a sudden? We've had one date and you didn't even know about it until Shego picked me up. Doesn't it bother you that I'm dating my arch nemesis and that she's a woman?" Kim questioned in disbelief.

"Honey I've learned a lot in my life. One thing is that I won't be able to do a thing about you and Shego dating. I bet you'll go out and sneak out on dates with her behind my back if I forbid you to see her." Ann said a smirk forming on her face as Kim blushed lightly.

"I guess you're right, I'd do anything to be with her." Kim replied.

"So I've noticed," Her mother said and Kim shot her a questioning look. "You flew across the world just to talk to her honey."

"So you guys are okay with it?" Kim asked with slight hesitation. Her parents looked at her, shared a look with each other and smiled.

"For now." They said simultaneously. Kim didn't say anything in return and just flashed her parents a huge smile. For now, it wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for but it was good for the time being. At least she was allowed to see the pale thief. Though she wasn't planning on telling them that Shego was going to stop by the next day. She thought it was safer for both her and Shego if they avoided her parents for a while.

"Thanks mom." Were her last words to her mother and she vanished up the stairs. She moved into her room and slammed her door shut behind her. She launched herself towards her bed, landing on it with a loud thud. A big smile graced her face and she had never felt happier in her entire life. She had no idea what she had to do right now. She didn't have the patience to wait for the next day to arrive. Though she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. She wanted to see Shego but it would have to wait for the time being.

All she could do now was wait, smile, take a shower, sleep and hope the next day would come as quick as possible. She wondered what that day would bring for both her and Shego. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was going to be a great day.

With a soft sigh of contentment she dried her hair, the shower she had taken had done her good. It had been exactly what she needed, warm and relaxing. It was the perfect end of the perfect day and now she was finally ready to go to bed.

With the same dreamy expression on her face she crawled underneath her covers. She pulled them up until her shoulders and turned to her side, facing the window. She stared at the curtains in front of that very window and could already imagine Shego climbing through them. A slight shiver of excitement ran through her body and she quickly closed her eyes. Her nerves ran through her body in high speed and she couldn't help but smile. She was only a few hours sleep away from seeing Shego again.

She had never felt like this before, she felt the butterflies in her stomach and that was a first. What amazed her even more was that it didn't bother her at all that she was dating a female criminal. She had pictured it to be more of a drama but it actually went smooth. The years of fighting Shego had brought them together. In one way they were already connected, almost meant to be involved in one way or another. It just took both Kim and Shego a while to realize it all. Though once out in the open everything became a lot easier and the pair seemed quite content with how things were going.

They had passed the rough patches and their date had convinced them both of their feelings. Though Kim doubted that Shego was going to go easy on her. She knew the woman had a whole other side to her but the tough side always overruled. Not that she cared; she came to appreciate all the sides Shego had.

She had managed to fall asleep, even with her nerves playing up. She held on to her pandaroo, the cuddle buddy that kept her company during the night. Though a certain green skinned woman would soon replace it but for the still lonely nights it was comforting.

Her breathing was light and only she knew what she was dreaming about. This remained for the rest of the evening, the night slowly crawled by and the morning was soon knocking at her window. Kim groaned hearing a slight tapping sound and she turned around in her bed. The tapping sound continued and she let out another groan. _Stupid morning._ She thought.

"Mom! Just five more minutes!" She yelled.

"Just open the damned window princess!" She heard a voice from outside hiss. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she almost launched herself out of her bed. She stumbled towards her window, barely maintaining her footing and pulled the curtain aside. There behind the glass was her green skinned beauty, waiting for her to open the window. With slightly trembling fingers she unlocked it and lifted it.

Shego stealthily slipped into her room, barely brushing up against the red head.

"That took you long enough." She said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry," Kim offered as she closed her window and curtains again. "I thought you were my mom." She said shyly and she slightly scratched the back of her head.

"You look tired." Shego noted and right at that moment Kim let out a yawn. Her eyes shifted to the alarm clock next to her bed and she groaned.

"That's because it's eight in the morning and it's Saturday." Kim replied sleepily and she let herself fall onto her bed again. Shego smiled at the scene and took a seat at the edge of Kim's bed. The girl slipped underneath the covers and to her surprise she patted the spot next to her.

"I'm tired and I want you next to me." She mumbled softly.

"What ever you wish pumpkin." Shego said as she kicked her boots off. Kim lifted the covers and Shego quickly crawled underneath them. The moment she was comfortable Kim curled up against her, an arm draping across her stomach and a head placed on her left shoulder.

"Comfy?" She asked the red head and she saw the girl nod. "Good, so am I." She tucked Kim's head underneath her chin and wrapped her arms around the petite girl. "Get some more sleep."

"Thanks." Kim whispered before drifting asleep against Shego's warm form. Falling asleep with Shego next to her was a feeling she definitely could get used to. She quickly fell asleep with the comforting feeling of Shego's warm, soft body.

Said woman didn't have much to do but she didn't complain. She loved to hold the girl and now that she thought about it, she was up for some sleep as well. Even the bad ass villain fell asleep, holding Kim tightly against her. She had to admit that eight in the morning on a Saturday was too early.

They slept through the remains of the morning and well into the afternoon. By the time they woke up it was 3 o'clock and it surprised Kim that her mother hadn't checked on her yet. She was the first to wake up, giving her a chance to look at a sleeping Shego. Though she wasn't sleeping very deep it was more of a light slumbering state and she could feel Kim's eyes on her. She had to suppress the urge to grin whilst lying there, not wanting to show that she was awake.

"You're so cute when you sleep." She heard Kim whisper and she felt soft lips connect with her forehead and then her cheek. _I am NOT cute!_ She thought as she kept her eyes shut. _Villains are not cute! _The comment Kim had made literally forced Shego to show that she was awake, she just couldn't help it.

"For your information, I'm still a criminal and I can still kick your cute ass." She suddenly announced without opening her eyes and startling Kim at the same time. She smirked and cracked one eye open to look at the girl. "Besides I'm not the cute one here, you are. I'm the dangerous sexy and seducing one." She added opening her second eye as well.

"You could've told me you were awake!" Kim pouted slightly.

"And miss the opportunity to embarrass you? Hell no." Shego replied as she sat up in bed. Both Kim and Shego looked up as the doorbell went off. They glanced at each other and simply shrugged.

"KIIIIIM? HONEY! There's someone here to see you!" Her mother's voice sounded from downstairs.

Kim looked at Shego in surprise and the woman just motioned for her to go.

"I'll be here when you come back." She said. Kim smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips before jumping out of bed and making her way down the stairs. She reached the last few steps and almost tripped the moment she saw who was standing at her door.

"R-Ron!" She choked out as she took the last few steps towards the front door. She hadn't seen the boy for months. The last time she had seen him a blond had been attached to his lips. He had also been wrapped up in bandages and cast. He looked like a wreck but the blond girl helped him lighten his mood a bit.

"Hey KP." The young man said shyly and he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked straight to the point.

"I'm… I'm here because I want you back KP," He started. "And I won't take no for an answer." He added smug and Kim almost snorted in reply. She simply folded her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"Well than I'm sorry to disappoint you but my answer is no. It'll never be a yes, no matter what you do to try and convince me." Kim replied.

"I'll get you back Kim, mark my words. I mean I know I made a mistake by kissing Elliot but I love you. I love you and I know you love me too, I know we can be happy together." Ron stated and Kim had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"You have NO idea how wrong you are Ron," She said dry. "I don't NEED you to be happy and I sure don't love you anymore. For all I care you can marry that.. that Elliot girl and be happy with her because you won't get another chance with me." She said trying to maintain her anger. She actually wanted to scream and shout at the boy. She wanted to use words that would make her mother's eyes bulge but she kept her head cool.

"You need me KP, I've always fit in your life's dream and you know it." Ron replied and for a moment Kim believed that she wasn't talking to the Ron she had gotten to know. This seemed like a completely different guy and she just couldn't believe it. The Ron she had gotten to known was a sweet, slightly clumsy, guy. This Ron however was too full of himself.

"You're right, you used to fit in my life's dream. That's in the past now cause I don't want you anymore. I've already found the person who makes me happy and come to think of it," She said and she laughed a bit. "I should thank you for that. Without your stupidity I'd never have realized my true feelings." She let out another laugh, seeing Ron's shocked face.

With some courage the guy took a step forward. His shocked look got replaced and anger seeped into his eyes. "You cheated on me!" He shouted.

"ME? Who was the one who had a blond attached to his lips? It most certainly wasn't me and you know why? Kim questioned a grin forming on her lips.

"Why?" Ron muttered in reply.

"Because I… "Because she's into black hair, a bad attitude and a smoking hot body, that's why." Shego's voice suddenly sounded from behind Kim. The red head turned around seeing her lover coming down the stairs calmly. Ron, however, looked like he was ready to either faint or run away in panic. Instead he remained frozen at the front door, his eyes the size of saucers as they followed the green skinned villain. Said woman simply walked up to the door, wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and shot Ron a dirty look as she did so.

"What the hell are you doing here buffoon?" She asked calmly. "You must like sucking your dinner through a straw if you're stupid enough to show your face here." She added a little less calm this time.

"I could ask you the same question. What are YOU doing here? Are you suddenly a good guy? Or have you finally realized your life actually sucks and that there's nothing you can do about it?" Ron asked.

Shego clenched and unclenched her fist, gritting her teeth as Kim latched on to her arm. She held Shego back a bit, hoping she could stop her from beating Ron again. She knew the blond was getting to Shego's nerves, she could see it in all the tiny details and she knew for sure that Ron knew what he was doing to her.

After a few seconds of tense silence Kim felt Shego relax. The woman's muscles relaxed and her hand was no longer clenched into a fist. To both Kim and Ron's surprise she let out a laugh, it almost sounded bitter.

"You have no idea how my life has been. I enjoyed it, I assure you but there were times I wished I could have what every person had." She said in a bitter tone. "I wanted some time off, I longed for a simple hug but I never wanted to be a good guy anymore. Even the so-called good guys end up bad or maybe even worse than some villains end up."

"What's worse than being sent to jail every single time?" Ron asked.

"I said SOME villains end up better. Not better than Kimmie here, she has a family who loves her and friends." Shego explained in her calm tone again. "But look at you, you're worthless. You can't do anything right, you're a good guy and you STILL don't get the girl! Your life is worse than mine, you just don't realize it but you will."

Everybody became quiet after Shego's statement. Even Ron seemed amazed because somewhere deep down he knew she had a point.

The silence did Shego good, she felt like she had accomplished a lot at that moment. She made Ron think about his life and Kim was officially on her side. Now all she wanted was for him to leave because frankly he wasn't a good influence on her mood.

"Horrible isn't it? Realizing that your life sucks even more than mine does." Shego taunted with a grin on her face. "She won't choose you, now if you'll excuse us we have some heavy making out to do." She said smugly and with a light push to the door it closed in Ron's face.

"Some heavy making out?" The voice of Kim's mother sounded suddenly.

"I just said it but it doesn't mean we'll do it." Shego said simply.

"Well whatever you do," Ann said and she looked at the two. "Be quiet whilst doing it." Shego gave a slight nod and Ann smiled in return before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kim just stared at Shego in amazement and let herself be led up to her room by the green skinned villain. She didn't know what to say she never could've handled the situation like Shego had. It was astonishing to Kim how Shego had simply blown the blond off.

The small exchange with her mother hadn't even reached her ears. She had simply stared at Shego and ignored everything else in the room. Only when she snapped out of her daze did she realize what her mother had said and a light blush spread on her cheeks.

"How did you do that?" She blurted out slightly startling Shego.

"How did I do what?" She asked in return taking a seat on Kim's bed and pulling the red head down with her.

"How did you just blow him off like that?" Kim asked and she got a grin from Shego.

"I'm a bad girl, I'm good at being mean and I have no problem being mean to him. He'll uh… he'll be back though." She said and Kim's face fell slightly.

"Really?"

"Probably." Shego answered and they both sighed. "So how's about that heavy making out?" Shego suddenly asked and Kim's blush returned in tenfold.

"I'm uh… I'm not good at making out." Kim said shyly as Shego started getting closer and closer.

"Oh really?" She asked her nose almost touching Kim's. "I think," She said and she pecked Kim lightly on the lips. "That you're," Another small kiss. "A great kisser." She added and she pushed Kim down on the bed and straddled her.

The red head giggled in response but all the sounds got muffled by Shego's dark full lips as they connected with Kim's in a needy kiss. To Shego's delight Kim returned the kiss passionately. She clasped their hands together and pinned them against the bed. Their lips moved together and Kim let out a dazed gasp when she felt Shego's tongue move across her lips. She opened up and felt the spark ignite the moment their tongues touched.

The warmth of Shego's body, her scent, the taste of her lips it overwhelmed Kim. She had never felt anything like it before and she felt an entirely new feeling spread itself through her body. The feeling shocked her and Kim pulled back with a loud gasp.

Shego pulled back as well, a worried look in her eyes. She untangled one of her hands and gently tucked a stray of hair behind Kim's ear.

"You okay?" She asked in a breathy voice.

Kim stared up at her, her chest heaving up and down heavily. Her face was a bright red and her eyes had a certain fear in them. Shego sat up untangling her other hand as well, noticing the look in Kim's eyes. She gently reached out and cupped Kim's face. She pecked the girl lightly on the lips and than placed her lips on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked silently and Kim looked at her in guilt. She didn't know if she could admit what was on her mind. She was afraid that Shego might judge or hate her for it. She let out a sigh and placed her hands of Shego's hands. She pulled them away from her face and lowered them. She gave the situation a thought and than forced herself to look at Shego.

"I can't… I'm not ready." Was all she said and their eyes connected as silence suddenly surrounded them everywhere.

* * *

_Shego sure does know how to blow people off.. god.. you've gotta love her XD well.. they started out with a kiss and NOW.. Kim isn't ready.. so NOT the drama right? I mean they only had one date.. some people just.. aren't ready for it at that point.. let's just hope that Shego takes it as lightly as I just described. She probably will, won't she? She can be quite understanding so that shouldn't be a problem. Ron however is probably going to be a huge problem in this story. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid just for his sake y'know?_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_WPJ_


	8. May I have your attention please?

**Chapter 8 people!**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut 8**

The silence dragged on and the couple just stared at each other. The one looked up into green unreadable eyes; the other looked down into green uncertain eyes. Both Kim and Shego didn't know what to say. Shego had never dealt with a rejection and Kim wasn't sure how she would handle it. She got her answer when Shego just seemed to freeze, staring at her as if in deep thought.

"Y-you're not ready?" She questioned in disbelief.

Kim bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. Shego's face scrunched up in confusion as if she didn't understand what was going on.

"Okay, well I won't force you into anything. I'll just uh.. you know.. back off." She offered and she climbed off of the bed.

"It's not because of you Shego," Kim said as she sat up straight and Shego waved her off.

"We've been on one date, it's okay. Some people need more time, I understand." Shego replied and it surprised Kim that she could be so understanding. Their eyes met and Kim couldn't help but smile. She had expected it to be a lot more difficult but Shego proved different.

"So what now?" Kim asked shyly and Shego grinned at her.

"You've got a shower back there right?" She asked pointing at the other door in Kim's room. "Cause I need a cold shower now and it would be a lot easier if I could take it here." She added and Kim just stared at her. "Hello? Earth to princess, can I take a shower?" She asked again and all she got was a nod. Shego smiled at the clearly shocked red head and made her way to the bathroom.

"H-hey Shego?" Kim stuttered before the pale woman disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yes princess?" Shego asked seductively.

For a moment Kim considered taking a shower together but she pushed the thought away just as quick as it came.

"I uh.. uhm.. towels are in the cabinet." She stuttered and Shego winked at her before closing the bathroom door behind her. With a loud sigh Kim let herself fall back on her bed and she silently cursed at herself. She couldn't help it, she wasn't ready but her hormones were really driving her crazy. She could only imagine what Shego would look like without a single piece of clothing on her body. The thought itself was enough to bring Kim into a state of arousal.

"Stupid overactive hormones," She muttered to herself. "Stupid puberty." She let out another sigh and listened to the running water of the shower. She could already imagine Shego's light green body soaked with water. Even in her mind the steam in the shower teased her by covering the picture of Shego's body up partially. "Why is it that I'm not ready?" The read head asked herself angrily as she shot up straight._ I freaking think about her all the time and most certainly in that way! How is it that I can think about it but not DO IT? _She thought.

"What was that princess?" She heard Shego's voice from the shower and even then she blushed brightly.

"N-nothing! J-just regrouping!" Kim replied cursing at the stutter in her voice. She fell back on her bed again and simply kept listening to the running water. Her imagination ran wild just as her hormones up until the very moment that the shower stopped running. Her head turned slightly, her eyes shifting to the bathroom door.

It slowly opened and a cloud of steam escaped followed by a scarcely clothed Shego. She slowly emerged from the steam, a slight swing to her hips as she held her clothes draped over her shoulder.

To Kim everything went in slow motion, it almost looked like a scene from a movie.

"If you stare any harder you'll bruise my skin pumpkin," Shego said nonchalantly as she dropped her clothes on the girl's desk. "But seeing as you like the view so much I don't mind giving you more." She teased and Kim immediately looked away. Shego let out a laugh and quickly dressed herself. "It's safe." She said hoping that Kim would stop looking away.

The red head did turn to look at her again, her face still bright red.

"Let's go on another date." Shego said out of the blue. She lowered herself on her knees next to the bed and looked Kim in the eyes.

"Another date? That… that would be great! I'd love to go on another date!" Kim said excitingly. "Just don't ring the doorbell this time, will ya?" Kim questioned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on ringing that bell for quite some time princess." They both let out a laugh thinking about Ann Possible.

"So you're in for another date?" Shego asked and Kim nodded happily. "Good, how about I leave now and pick you up around 6? I've got the perfect plan and I bet you'll like it." She added.

"6? That's in an hour and a half!" Kim exclaimed in shock.

"I know that's why I'm leaving now. I have to prepare a few things and this way you have some time to get ready." She explained and she grabbed Kim's chin with her thumb and index finger. "I'll give you a night you'll never forget." She whispered seductively and she placed a soft lingering kiss on Kim's lips.

The red head practically beamed as a huge smile appeared on her face. She felt all her nerves come back again and the excitement was already running through her.

"I can't wait!" She squealed happily and she playfully nipped at Shego's bottom lip. The villain grinned at the girl and returned the gesture. "Just wait, be ready at 6, I'll pick you up." She whispered and with a last kiss she disappeared through Kim's window. The red head looked after her, a happy feeling growing inside of her.

"Another date! I wonder what she has in store for me." Kim wondered out loud.

Though her curiosity quickly disappeared as she realized she didn't know what to wear. She let out an overly girly gasp and quickly scrambled to her feet. She dived into her closet and started digging in it. She had no idea what Shego had planned for a date but she knew a dress would fit almost any type of date. The only question left was, which dress?

"This is SO the drama." Kim muttered to herself as she laid out every dress she owned. The dresses she owned varied from lengths below the knee and above the knee. The color variation wasn't all too big, going from black to dark red to 3 different shades of blue. She groaned when she noticed she didn't have anything in green. The lack of green made Kim decide fairly easily.

After picking out her dress all the other arrangements went by quite smoothly.

Meanwhile Shego had prepared the entire date within 30 minutes. It was a so-called advantage of being a criminal. She had money to spend and the connections to arrange almost anything a person could come up with. Though she had never used her connections this thoroughly for dates. It was a first, even for her but she didn't mind putting a little more effort into it for Kim. She was sure that the date would blow the girl's mind and maybe even surpass their first date.

Time flew by quickly whilst arranging the perfect date. It left her with little time to get ready but she knew exactly what to wear.

"I hope princess will like it all." She murmured to herself as she took care of her hair.

At the other side of town Kim had just put the final touches to her outfit and hair. She was nervous beyond believe and it was only a matter of time before Shego would show up. As a matter of fact it would be any minute now. She knew Shego was always right on time.

The moment the thought entered her mind a bright light passed her window and a car horn went off. Kim quickly looked out of the window and saw the car she had expected to see. A sleek black sports car and at the wheel was her green-skinned lover. With a smile on her face Kim rushed down the stairs and for once she was thankful that her mother had to work. She exited the house and immediately froze in her track the moment her eyes fell upon Shego.

The woman was leaning against her car now and she was wearing a black feminine tuxedo. What really finished it was that the suit held slight hints of her cat suit. It had green accents to it and it hugged all her curves perfectly. The only extra addition was a dark green bow tie. Kim could only think of one word as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Magnificent." She murmured as she slowly walked up to her pale lover. The moment she was within arm length Shego pulled her against her.

"Looking at you in that dark red dress just makes me want to skip the date and take you right now." Shego murmured as her lips traced Kim's ear. She felt the girl shiver in her arms and grinned as she pulled back. She couldn't get her eyes off of Kim. It was true, the dark red dress really complimented Kim's figure and her eyes looked brighter than ever. The dress ran down until just below the knee, a slight split in the side revealed some peach-colored skin and the top was held up with thin straps around the shoulders. Kim was as magnificent to Shego as she was to the red head. Hell, she believed no one could look better than Kim.

"We'll see how the evening goes," Kim whispered in reply. "Maybe I'll change my mind about being ready or not." She added.

Those few words sounded like music to Shego and she immediately got to the other side of the car. She opened the door for her red headed beauty and gestured for her to get in.

With a smile Kim walked around the car and took her seat. Within seconds Shego had rounded the car again and was already putting her seatbelt on.

"Let's get this evening on the road." She said and she quickly drove them to their destination. Even as they sped towards their destination Kim had no idea where they were going. She still hadn't figured out what their date was going to be.

"And just so you know, we're going to a formal ball." Shego said knowing Kim was trying to figure out where they were going.

"A formal ball? Why didn't you say that? I would've picked a more appropriate dress!" The red head protested in a high-pitched voice. "And won't you be recognized?" She added nervously.

"Princess, relax! I didn't get recognized on our first date and believe me I won't get recognized this time either. About your dress, you look perfectly fine for this ball so don't worry about that. I bet you'll be the most beautiful woman in the room and if someone even dares to look at you weird I'll maim them." Shego said smugly.

Kim chose to ignore the threat and simply blushed at the compliment Shego had given her. She really hoped she was formal enough, either way she was going to have fun that was for sure.

"We're here." Shego announced.

Kim looked out of the car window and her jaw dropped instantly. They were driving up to a gigantic fence and located behind that fence was the biggest Victorian mansion she had ever seen. It was absolutely stunning and she could understand why the ball was held in that very mansion.

Shego drove them to the entrance and her car got parked by one of the neatly dressed servants. She offered Kim her arm and the red head gladly accepted it. They walked into the mansion and stopped at the entrance of the ballroom.

"Names please." A servant asked.

"I'm Kim Possible." Kim said.

"I'm… Selene Hime Go." Shego said blushing lightly as Kim gaped at her in shock. "Don't say a word." She hissed at the red head.

"May I present to you Miss Kim Possible and Miss Selene Hime Go." The servant announced loudly and the crowd looked at them as they entered the ballroom with modest smiles on their faces. They mixed with the rest of the formal dressed people and started a slow dance.

"Your second name is Hime? That's Japanese for princess right!" Kim asked in disbelief as Shego pulled her into a dancing position.

"Yes my second name is Japanese for princess. Now you know where I got your nickname from," Shego replied and she twirled Kim lightly. "Just don't tell anyone okay?" She asked as she twirled Kim back into her arms.

"I won't have to, that guy practically shouted your name to everyone in this room." Kim replied with a grin on her face and Shego let out a loud groan. "It's okay, I think you have a beautiful name." She added softly and she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck.

"I'm glad you like it." Shego replied as she sneaked her arms around Kim's waist in return. The pair completely melted into each other's arm, ignoring the stares they got from the others. All they could think about was each other as they swayed to the gentle tones of the music. They practically drowned in each other's green eyes. Dancing was a whole new experience to the couple.

They forgot that they weren't alone and neither of them knew how long they had been dancing. All they knew was that they didn't want to let go of each other.

"So was it a good idea this ball?" Shego asked pulling back slightly.

"I absolutely love it." Kim replied sweetly.

"Good! Because a lot of people are staring at us and normally I'd say let them stare but I'm getting thirsty, so let's go get a drink shall we?" Shego pulled back and offered Kim her arm again.

"That sounds like a good idea." She replied accepting the arm and letting Shego guide her to the beverages. Shego actually guided her to an open bar, which was the last thing she had expected at a formal ball. She had expected punch in a crystal bowl and huge ice sculpture of some sort. Though none of that was present.

"So what would the princess like?" Shego questioned as they reached the bar.

"Well I don't want anything with alcohol in it," Kim started and Shego pouted slightly. "I'm not 21 Shego, I'm not allowed to drink yet." She countered and the villain just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, my best man could you serve us some non-alcoholic champagne?" Shego asked the formally dressed waiter.

"Most certainly madam." He replied. The man opened a dark green bottle, removing the cork with a popping sound. He poured the golden contents into long-shaped crystal glass and served the glasses. "Enjoy your beverages."

"How about a toast?" Shego asked raising her filled glass. Kim raised her glass as well and gave a nod. "To you, you really gave my life the boost it needed. You know.. despite the fact that we're on different sides of the law you made me incredibly happy. I just hope I don't screw this up with my attitude, snide remarks.. oh and of course my sarcsmmmm." Kim cut her off with a pair of lips, surprising her with a sweet kiss.

Shego quickly returned the kiss, loving the surprise element of it. It had knocked her out of her normal doing for a second.

Kim pulled back slightly, a dreamy look in her eyes. "You talk too much." She whispered and she pecked Shego lightly on the lips again.

"Sorry," She replied. "I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry, I like this sensitive Shego side I'm seeing here." Kim said teasingly.

"Yeah well don't get used to it cause I can still kick your ass and I'm still evil. So don't make my bad side act up." Shego said and Kim surprised her by stroking her cheek.

"I know you're a criminal and I know you're bad. Don't worry, I won't forget how we met, that's highly impossible even for a Possible. I'm just saying I like it when you show a side that only a few others have seen." Kim reasoned and Shego raised an eyebrow.

"You like things that not a lot of people have seen from me?" She questioned and Kim gave a nod. "Well than I'm sorry to disappoint you but this nice side is the only side people haven't seen a lot." Kim's face fell slightly but she couldn't say that she was surprised. "All though I must admit that only a few people had the honor of enjoying my sexual skills." She added thoughtfully and Kim immediately turned a bright red.

"R-really?" She asked in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Uhuh but enough about that! Would you like to dance milady?" Shego questioned getting to her feet and offering Kim her hand with a slight bow. Kim gulped down the last remains of her non-alcoholic champagne and gently placed her hand within Shego's.

"I'd love to." Shego led her back into the crowd and took on the position for a slow dance. Her hands found their way to Kim's lower back and Kim placed her hands on Shego's shoulders. They slowly started swaying to the music, once again wrapped up in each other. Kim leaned in and rested her head underneath Shego's chin. Her arms wrapped tighter around Shego, her fingers lacing together behind her neck.

Shego in return tightened her grip around Kim's waist and slightly quickened their pace. The music had gone from slow to a somewhat faster rhythm and Kim and Shego were the only 2 whom continued their slow dancing pace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" A voice sounded throughout the ballroom. Everybody turned to look at the entrance; even Shego and Kim stopped their movements for a few moments.

"May I present to you, Miss Elliot Lara von Hartfield." The entire crowd started clapping as a beautiful petite blond entered the room. The only two who didn't clap were Kim and Shego. They both knew exactly who she was and even Shego couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Kimmie isn't that the girl…" Shego started and Kim finished what she started.

"Yeah that's her, I wonder what she's doing here." Kim said with the eyes the size of saucers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to the annual von Hartfield ball. I hope everything is up to expectations and I personally hope that I will see all of you at our next annual ball." Elliot announced happily and she got another round of applause.

"S-Shego?" Kim questioned. "I think it's time to go." She added.

"What? Why? I thought we were having a good time?" Shego questioned as Kim started dragging her towards the door that led to the garden. "And why aren't we leaving through the front door?" She asked as they approached the backdoor.

"Because.. SHE is here and if SHE is here than…" Kim started but the announcer cut through.

"May I have your attention for just a few seconds more." He loudly announced and Kim slightly winced. "I present to you Miss Elliot Lara von Hartfield's special guest, Mister Ronald Stoppable."

Hearing the young man's name shocked both Kim and Shego. Shego now understood why Kim had suddenly been in such a hurry to leave.

"You knew he was going to be here?" She questioned and Kim shook her head.

"I just figured that he'd be here since she's here as well. Though I was kinda hoping I was wrong about that." Kim admitted

"Well you weren't, you still want to leave?" Shego asked.

"Yes please! Let's go before he sees… "Kim?" Ron's voice sounded softly. "Us." Kim finished and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Too late now, isn't it princess?" Shego asked teasingly and Kim jammed an elbow between her ribs. They both turned to look at Ron, whom was dressed in his light blue tuxedo.

"Hey… Ron."

* * *

_A formal ball! It isn't highly romantic but hey they seemed to be having fun.. but damn there's Ron! What the HELL is going to happen now you ask? I have NO freaking idea actually XD haha but I don't think it's going to be pretty.. _

_oh well.. at least they had fun for a while... and HEY the girl's got hormones.. maybe they'll lead to something in this story or maybe it won't haha either way Let's get to_

_CHAPTER 9 shall we?_

_WPJ_


	9. An uninvited guest

**Chapter 9 people. the FINAL chapter to this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut 9**

A silence crept around them as the three of them exchanged looks. Kim looked at Shego, Shego looked at Ron and Ron looked at the both of them. Quite frankly he was a bit afraid that Shego would hurt him again if he looked her straight in the eyes. Keeping his eyes on the both of them seemed the best way to avoid straight eye contact.

"Y-you look," He started and he took a step towards Kim. Shego however, would have none of it and growled at him. "You look beautiful." He finished in a somewhat high voice.

"You bet your ass she does, hell she is the most beautiful girl in this entire mansion." Shego countered and Kim blushed brightly.

"Yeah… yeah she is." Ron admitted and his eyes shifted to his feet. The silence returned again and the couple were now both looking at the blond young man. They had no idea why he had spoken to them and it seemed like he wasn't going to make a move any time soon. To be honest it irritated Shego beyond limits and Kim could feel her tense up every now and then. She held on to her green-skinned date, hoping she could calm her a bit. It didn't help a lot cause Shego let out another growl when Ron scratched his head uncertainly.

"What do you want Ron?" Kim finally asked taking a step towards the blond.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I thought we were meant to be and I can't really take no for an answer. Even though it's all you've given me, I WANT you Kim. I want you and I'm going to get you one way or another," He started and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "She won't make you happy, no matter how you look at it she is still a wanted criminal. She'll hurt you Kim, just wait and see she'll betray you. She can't give you everything you want! I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of!"

"Oh hell no, you didn't just call me a betrayer when you were the one who cheated on her." Shego let out threateningly and she took a step towards the boy, raising her fist in the process.

"Shego," Kim said and she grabbed Shego's wrist. "I can handle this." She added reassuringly and Shego slowly lowered her fist.

"You're lucky I love her beyond believe," She said in a snarl. "Or else you would've been eating through a straw again." Kim calmly pulled Shego back and laced their fingers together. The woman shot Ron one last dirty look before turning away, letting Kim deal with him.

"Is that all you've got to say? That you WANT me? Well guess what, you'll never get me and saying you want me doesn't change a single thing. YOU knew what the consequences would be if you cheated on me and you STILL cheated on me!" Kim said and she let out a bitter laugh. "I mean how stupid can you be? You knew what was going to happen and you still did it! And now! Now you're here! Claiming you want me back and you'll do everything for it? That's kinda hard to believe don't cha think?" She questioned raising an eyebrow in the process.

"You're not so great as you think Kim. Maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you if you gave me some proper attention! You were NEVER there for me and now you're dating your arch-nemesis? How low can you sink?" Ron spat out angrily and Kim snorted at that.

"Oh so now it's MY fault that you couldn't control that dick of yours? I was ALWAYS there for you Ron! I was always there to save your life; I always went on dates with you in that god-awful Bueno Nacho restaurant! I was always there for you and I made up for the times I couldn't be there for you." Kim said angrily. "You've got it mixed up, you were the one who wasn't there for me. You weren't there for me because you were sneaking around with that Elliot girl!"

"I wish I had started sneaking around with her the moment we got together." Ron commented and this comment actually hit Kim. The girl inched back and a painful look was edged on her face. She felt Shego squeeze her hand and she looked down at their entwined hands. Her eyes went up to Shego's face and she could see the woman was trying to control her anger but that wasn't the only thing she could see. She saw that Shego cared for her, worried for her and she knew Shego would be there for her whenever she needed her. She saw things she had never seen in Ron and it actually made her smile.

With a slight smile on her face she looked away and refocused on Ron.

"I wish you had cheated on me earlier as well," She stated and she got surprised looks from both Shego and Ron. "As I said, I should actually thank you. It's thanks to you that Shego and I got together. If you hadn't cheated on me she wouldn't have kicked your ass. If she hadn't kicked your ass you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. The very hospital where I caught you kissing that god-awful blond." Kim said with a smug look on her face.

"Well I'll be damned! You're right! The buffoon DID bring us together!" Shego suddenly exclaimed. "Guess I have to thank you as well." She added and she grinned at the clearly angered blond.

He was about to protest when a loud explosion went off. Screams of panic were heard and the force of the explosion sent everybody in the room to the ground.

"Kim get down!" Shego shouted and she quickly got to her feet. She scanned the room, her eyes landing a huge gaping hole in the roof. "We're definitely under attack, make sure everybody is safe." She ordered before running off in the now panicking crowd.

"Shego wait!" Kim shouted after her but it was too late. The woman already disappeared into the crowd, leaving her and Ron behind. The two shared a look and Kim rolled her eyes as she scrambled to her feet.

Meanwhile Shego had made her way to the center of the room. She looked up through the gaping hole and slightly narrowed her eyes. Something was coming towards them; she just couldn't quite see what it was. It seemed to be flying and a man she couldn't immediately recognize was controlling the flying object. The object got closer and closer, the sound of wings flapping getting clearer and clearer.

Shego's eyes widened when she suddenly saw a ball of fire heading towards her. She ignited her plasma to full power and plasma blasted it upwards. The ball of fire connected with her burning hot plasma and got absorbed by the green substance. It flared brightly for a few seconds, before dying out completely. The flying object closed in on the ballroom and it came crashing through the hole in the roof. Shego barely managed to dodge the falling debris as the roof came falling down even more. She landed on her back with a loud 'oof' and looked up.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. Her head snapped sideways, her eyes searching a familiar red head. "Kim! Get everybody out of here!" She shouted at the red head and Kim gave a slight nod. Shego quickly refocused on the monstrosity in front of her as Kim guided everybody out of the mansion. She climbed to her feet and dusted herself off slightly.

She heard Kim call for everybody's attention but the crowd was in a panic. They wouldn't listen to her and it was just a matter of time before someone would get seriously injured.

"EVERYBODY!" Shego shouted suddenly, her plasma flaring dangerously. "STAY CALM AND LISTEN TO HER!" She said and she pointed at Kim. "She will guide you out of here!"

The crowd suddenly seemed to latch on to Kim, whom desperately tried to guide them to the exit.

"Well, well aren't we caring?" An icy voice sounded and Shego winced slightly. She turned around and looked at the source of the voice. It was a man but not any man. His skin was green as well but it was covered in scales. His eyes were little yellow slits and his ears were little holes in the sides of his head. Every now and then a thin tongue slipped out of his mouth, darting around like a snake's tongue. It was a man Shego had hoped she would never see again. The last time she had seen him, she had been fighting him in her days of being a hero.

"You know I care," She replied. "My natural bitchy-ness just overrules my caring and loving side, that's all." She added and she slipped into a defensive stand.

"Ah the well known ssnide remarksss of the great Sssshego. You haven't lossst your big mouth that'ss for sssure." He hissed out, his tongue darting around again. "Let's just ssssee if you haven't lost your fighting skillsss." He added.

Before Shego could make a comment in return a huge thorny green tail was heading her way. She launched herself into the air, somersaulting across the room and away from the tail that attacked her.

"You've got a new pet I see." She said calmly.

"Yessssss," The man said. "Thisss my dearesst isss an iguana BUT not any iguana! It's the most toxic type of itsss kind."

"Well I think it's a bit more than just the most toxic type." Shego replied dry.

"Aaah of coursse! I genetically altered itsss DNA, making it capable of flying. It spitsss fire because of a chemical I added to itss DNA! Issn't he magnificent? He isss 18 feet high and hisss length isss an astonishing 40 feet from!" The man hissed and he let out a loud laugh.

"Okay so to make it easy, you took a iguana and turned it into a dragon." Shego said dry and the scaled man stopped laughing.

"He's NOT a dragon! He'ss a flying, fire-ssspiting iguana!" He shouted in distress and Shego let out a laugh at that. "Sure looks like a dragon to me." She added through her laughter.

"Enough of this nonsensssse! Attack her!" He hissed.

Shego's laughter immediately died out as the 40 feet long iguana headed straight for her.

"Shit." She cursed softly and she managed to dodge his poisonous fangs just by an inch. She slid to the ground and quickly launched herself to her feet with a burst of plasma. "Come on green guy, you wanna fight let's fight." She said and her trademark plasma quickly engulfed her fists.

The iguana swung his tail towards her and she once again launched herself into the air. Somewhere in mid air Shego managed to yet again dodge a pair of poisonous fangs, only to be slammed down to the ground by the reptile's tail. She got buried into the ground, leaving an imprint of her body in the tiles. She let out a groan and coughed as dust and debris flew up.

"Hadn't seen that one coming." She muttered as she pulled herself out of the tiled floor.

"Shego!" She heard Kim's voice call and she flinched a bit. _No not now Kimmie, you should've stayed outside! You're safe there! _She thought to herself. Kim ran up to her and wrapped an arm around Shego's waist. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped the pale woman straighten herself.

"I'm quite okay princess, just go outside and wait for me." She said as she stepped out of Kim's arms.

"What! No! I'm a hero! I'm not going to wait for that thing to kill you! I won't let it happen!" Kim shouted angrily.

"Kim this thing is WAY out of your league! I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Shego hissed at her in response and she started walking towards the Iguana again. Kim, however, had other ideas and ran after her, moving to block her way.

"No I won't let you do this alone." She said spreading in arms in order to stop Shego. "I won't get hurt, I can take care of myself." Kim added stubbornly.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't want to risk getting you hurt." Shego whispered and she placed a hand on Kim's cheek. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Oh Shego… I…," Kim started but she was rudely cut off when Shego shoved her aside. She landed on the floor with a thud and watched how Shego jumped up and over the head of the attacking iguana. Its head got buried in the tiles, leaving a dent as well.

"Get her you moron!" A voice shouted at the beast. The iguana let out an angry hiss and pulled his fangs out of the ground with a loud cracking sound. His narrow eyes focused, to Shego's great fear, on Kim and not her.

"No!" Shego shouted and she shot blasts of plasma towards the reptile. It was no use, he let out an angry hiss and he shot towards Kim.

The red head seemed frozen on the spot as the gigantic reptile sped towards her.

Without a warning a flash of green blinded both Kim and the angry reptile. When Kim opened her eyes again she let out a gasp when she saw Shego standing in front of her.

"I don't think so Mr. Lézard!" She said angrily. "You and your overgrown reptile have to get through me first." She added and her plasma flared up dangerously.

"Vvvery wellll, kill her!" Mr. Lézard shouted to his iguana. The green reptile hissed and lunged forward, his fangs exposed.

Shego gritted her teeth and ducked as the reptile snapped its fangs together above her head. She powered up her plasma and punched upwards, drilling her plasma engulfed fist into the jaw of the iguana. The beast's head snapped upwards and it let out a shrill hiss in pain. Shego rolled to the side and quickly scrambled to her feet again. She immediately shot two blasts of plasma towards the reptile.

Fire was spat towards her and she quickly covered her head as it engulfed her body. She felt the heat surround her and her muscles tightened as her body absorbed the heat. The fire had only just disappeared and already was the iguana speeding towards her.

"Shego!" Kim shouted.

Shego quickly looked up and the fangs only managed to scrape her arm lightly. She stumbled out of the way and immediately felt her arm burning. Her suit was torn and a light scratch ran down her arm. The fangs hadn't penetrated her skin fully but it was enough to inject poison into her arm. She pressed her hand against the scratch and groaned in pain. Her eyes snapped shut and she could already feel the poison running through her veins.

"Yessss! Yesss! You can feel it can't you? Its poison is already running through your body, burning its way into your system!" Mr. Lézard hissed evilly.

"N-no, Shego!" Kim choked out and she quickly made her way to the pale woman. The moment she reached Shego she collapsed into her arms. Kim held Shego tightly against her and slowly slid to the ground with the woman in her arms. She could feel Shego's temperature rise dangerously and her breathing was harsh.

"God.. y-you've gotta hate poison." She joked and she let out a pained laugh. She collapsed against Kim and weakly gripped the girl's shoulders. " I'm sorry." She said simply.

"It's okay! You'll be okay! You're Shego, a bit of poison can't kill you!" Kim cried out and Shego grinned at her.

She then surprised Kim by kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You're right, I'll be okay." She lied and she took a deep breath. "Stoppable!" She shouted just loud enough for the blond to hear her.

The blond young man came skidding into the ballroom and came to a stop when he saw the giant lizard. He gulped loudly, his eyes shifting from the lizard to Kim and Shego.

"Get Kim out of here." Shego said and she pulled herself away from the red head.

Kim cried her name out and desperately tried to hold on to Shego.

The pale woman would have none of it and with some effort Ron managed to drag Kim to a safer location.

"Nooooooo!" Shego heard Kim's scream fade away slowly. She let out a shaky breath and steadily rose to her feet again. The poison was working on her body; she could literally feel herself break down but she didn't give up. She raised her head and looked at the giant iguana and its owner.

"Let's play." She choked out and she ignited her plasma again. An evil laugh escaped Mr. Lézard's throat and Shego quickly found herself throwing plasma blasts at the iguana, whilst dodging his snapping jaws and sweeping tail.

Her plasma lessened in strength, heat and brightness the longer she used it. The effects of the poison were really getting to her now and she didn't know if she could keep it up any longer. She was getting sloppy and she was almost brought out of her balance a couple of times. Yet she kept pushing herself, attacking the iguana with all the force she had left.

Her attacks, however, didn't do a lot of damage and she got knocked off of her feet by the sweeping tail of the iguana again. She landed on her back and let out a cough, blood escaping her lips. She felt her body shut down and she could no longer force herself to get up. She gave up with a groan, her head hitting the ground with a slight thud. _Well it was fun while it lasted_ She thought dry.

"Any lassssst wordssss Missss Shegooo?" Mr. Lézard questioned as he and his iguana hovered above her.

"H-how can you not spit while talking like t-that?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face. Her smile immediately disappeared as the paw of the iguana landed on top of her. She felt her body dig into the tiled floor and she let out a pained gasp.

"Do NOT mock me! You're dying, you're in NO possssition to mock me!" Lézard hissed out and the iguana pushed Shego slightly deeper into the floor.

"Gaaaaaah!" She screamed out. Her bones felt like they were being shattered, her insides felt like they were burning because of the poison. It was pain she had never felt before and she believed nothing could hurt her more at that very moment. _God I wish I could see Kimmie's face one last time. I'd love to hug her or simply hold her hand just once._ She thought as pain almost seeped into every fiber of her body.

As she thought of Kim she couldn't help but laugh, even though she was in great pain. The girl simply brought a smile to her face, even in times of pain.

"WHAT! Are you sssmiling about?" Lézard hissed at her, his eyes narrowing even more.

"That… is none.. of your… business," Shego replied in a breathy voice and she groaned when the iguana's paw weighed down on her a bit more. "I-I've said the last words I wanted to say to you, aren't you done with me yet?" She questioned a bit cocky and she coughed up some blood. Her eyes slightly glazed, her vision slowly turning blurry and she knew it was the end.

"You've said your wordsssss to me but not to the one you lovvvve." She heard Lézards voice hiss at her and she looked up at the blurry figures above her.

"K-kimmie." She choked out and she raised her arm to grab onto the iguana's paw. It didn't do anything to the reptile; she had no strength to do anything else.

"Yessss that delicate red head in her red dressss. I wonder how she will react when she findsss your lifeless body."

"Leave! Her alone!" Shego choked out angrily and for a split second her plasma got ignited. A green glow engulfed her entire body but as soon as it appeared it disappeared again and Lézard let out a low chuckle.

"Feisty up until your very death. I've waited many years for this and now I finally have my revenge. You just used up your last bit of energy, you're no threat to me anymore."

"She's not but I still am!" A voice, oh so familiar to Shego, sounded through out the room. Shego's eyes fell shut and a single tear escaped from her eyelid. _No Kimmie! If I can't handle him you can't handle him either!_ She thought desperately but she didn't have the voice to say it.

She heard Kim's footsteps getting louder and louder. She couldn't open her eyes but she knew Kim was standing next to her. She could almost feel the girl's emotions, her anger and her sorrow. She seemed to radiate a certain confidence, a determination that no one could break.

"Ah yesss the famous red headed heroin." Lézard hissed and his reptile let out a hiss of his own. "What do you think you'll accomplish with thisssss… foolissh behaviour?" He questioned.

"I don't know," Kim said firm. "But I know that I'll do everything to make you suffer. Just as much as you made Shego suffer." The red head added and even she was surprised that her voice hadn't cracked.

"Hahahaha! Foolish girl! You're no match for me but thissss givesss me a way to make Sshego ssuffer even more! Attack!" He shouted and the iguana did what his master commanded. He chased after Kim, his jaws snapping at her, his fangs threatening her and his tail sweeping behind him.

Kim was glad she had removed her high heels but running in a dress still wasn't easy. The fabric limited her movements and at some points she only barely escaped the poisonous fangs of the iguana. She kicked at the reptile's head but her bare foot was barely registered by the beast. It kept on attacking, leaving Kim with little time to recover.

"Shit, this thing is going to kill me." Kim muttered to herself. Fear literally gripped at her when she couldn't run any further. She was trapped in one of the corners of the ballroom and the iguana kept coming closer and closer. _Oh god, oh god! This is SO the Major Drama!_ She screamed in her mind as she almost tried to fuse with the wall behind her.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run anymore." Lézard said as he stopped in front of her with his reptile. "Shego got a few last words, what are yours my dearest?" He asked.

Kim's eyes shifted from Lézard to the hole Shego's body was partially buried in. She felt anger and sorrow burn inside of her, tears stinging at her eyes. She didn't want to lose Shego; she wasn't ready to die. For the first time ever she was completely desperate and out of ideas.

"I'm sorry to break it to ya but she's not gonna die." Ron said appearing out of nowhere. He simply rounded the iguana and stepped in front of Kim. He spread his arms wide, protecting her with his own body.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Kim asked in shock.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." He said and he looked back at her. "I'm here for you." He added and this brought the tears back to Kim's eyes, a smile spreading on her face. "I made a mistake, sorry. I thought about it and if you're happy with Shego, I'm happy as well. All I want now is your friendship just like I used to have."

"Aaw how ssweet, too bad that your new found friendsship won't lasst very long." Lézard cut in. "It'll end now. Attack!" He shouted and the iguana let out an angry hiss. He opened his mouth, baring his fangs as he made a move to poison both Kim and Ron.

Ron backed up as far as possible, trapping Kim between his body and the wall. They closed their eyes as the iguana's mouth came closer and closer.

"Oh no you don't!" They heard a familiar voice shout. The iguana let out a pained sound and a bright flash was seen, even behind closed eyelids.

Kim quickly opened her eyes, as well as Ron and she simply couldn't believe them.

"S-Shego!" She shouted happily.

Said woman was glowing a bright green, her plasma covering every inch of her body. Her eyes seemed to be burning and with a force beyond believe she had thrown the iguana aside. She shot a quick grin at the red head and quickly focused on her enemy again. With a slow steady pace she walked up to Lézard and his iguana.

"You tried to kill me and you almost succeeded." Shego said calmly. "You wanted to kill MY Kimmie and you THOUGHT you would get away with it?" She asked anger slowly seeping into her voice. "Well think again!" She shouted and she attacked.

She grabbed the iguana's tail, throwing him into a wall whilst shooting plasma blasts at it. She kicked, she burned, she punched and gave the reptile everything she had. The reptile wailed in pain as hit after hit, blast after blast connected with its scaled body.

"Don't you dare touch my Kimmie!" She shouted at the thing and she somersaulted onto the top of its head. With a loud animal-like roar she powered her plasma up and slashed at the reptile's neck. Her slashing, burning hot hands cut right through the iguana's scaled skin and cut right through the flesh of his neck. A last wail escaped from the beast's throat before its head landed on the floor with a loud thud. Its body collapsed to the ground lifelessly and on top of it was a pissed off Shego. Her eyes scanned the room and they fell upon Lézard. With a snarl she jumped off of the lifeless iguana, her body still engulfed in plasma as she approached the lizard-like man.

She came to a stop in front of the green man and her eyes narrowed slightly. With the speed of light she grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up into the air.

"You're going to regret you ever even laid eyes upon Kim." She hissed into the man's face. With a large plasma burst she threw him across the room, throwing him clear through a wall. Her plasma immediately died out and she let out a deep breath. She turned around and before she could even register it Kim had already latched on to her.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I thought I lost you for good. I thought you died, don't ever do that to me again." Kim cried out as she pulled Shego tightly against her.

Shego let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around the crying red head. She gently placed her chin on top of Kim's head and soothed her a bit.

"I'm okay, everything is fine now and I'm not going to die." She said soothingly and Kim continued to cry.

"Don't ever leave, I love you, god I love you so much." The girl choked out desperately and Shego softly stroked her hair.

She pulled back a bit and lifted Kim's head by her chin.

"I love you too princess." She said gently and she kissed the girl softly on the lips. They shared several moments wrapped in each other's arms, simply holding on to each other. It finally dawned upon them that neither of them were dead. They belonged together and they proved that by surviving all of this. Everybody was safe and the bad guy was knocked out. It had messed up Shego's plans for the evening but that was the last thing on her mind at that moment.

Lézard was tied up neatly to make sure he couldn't escape. His dead iguana remained lifeless on the same spot, as well as its head. The ball had been rudely disturbed but it had been fun up until that disturbance. All the guests were safely waiting outside and the threat had been dealt with.

As for the ballroom, it was destroyed. There was a huge hole in the roof, large dents in the tiled floor and a smaller hole in the wall. The chandelier had come crashing down as well and large burn spots could be found in the room.

Kim, Shego and Ron moved outside and reassured the guests. After that they made sure everybody left, leaving the three of them, Elliot and a few servants behind.

"Stoppable!" Shego barked and the boy cringed a bit.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked in fear and to his surprise she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You tried to protect Kim. Okay, there was no way you COULD protect her but you stepped in front of her like stepping in front of a bullet. I appreciate that just don't try to take her from me cause the consequences won't be nice." She said in a teasing tone and she ruffled the guy's hair slightly.

"I uh.. well.. thanks. I know I made a mistake, I just want to be friends again." He replied.

Kim stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Shego's waist.

"So how about it KP?" He asked shyly. "Friends?"

"The very best Ron." She replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Booyah!" He cheered and he wrapped an arm around Elliot's shoulders. "Do you mind if I keep dating Elliot?" He asked and Kim shook her head. To be honest she couldn't care less what the boy did. "Great but uh can I just asked one question?" Ron added.

"Sure." Shego replied.

"How come you didn't die?"

"Right before I was supposed to die, I got angry. I let out a burst of plasma but it wasn't strong. It was, however, the hottest burst of plasma I had ever released and well I think it burned the poison away." She explained and she felt Kim's arms tighten around.

She smiled at her red headed lover and placed a kiss on the girl's temple. Her arms went around Kim's waist and she whispered something in her ear.

Suddenly Kim started laughing and she pulled out of Shego's embrace. Her hand slipped into the villain's hand and they ran off, disappearing around the side of the house.

Both Ron and Elliot looked at each other in confusion, even the servants looked confused.

The sound of an engine starting could be heard and a black sports car appeared from around the corner. It stopped in front of Ron and Elliot and the window rolled open, revealing Shego and Kim.

"Could you wait with calling the cops until we're gone?" Kim asked as she leaned towards the open window.

"Uh.. sure but why?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm a wanted woman Stoppable, wouldn't want to get my ass arrested now would we?" Shego asked with a grin on her face and Ron shook his head. "Good boy," Shego said and her window rolled up, but before it rolled up entirely she said: "Oh and don't forget to clean up the 40 feet dead iguana." Laughter was the last thing that reached their ears before the car, with the happy couple in it, sped off and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

_Well.. that was one hell of a fight wasn't it? She survived! You've gotta love plasma! Even poison can't kill her! HA! it get's burned! .. but uh.. sorry for first killing her and then uh not killing her. At least everything ended up well, Kim and Ron even became uhm friends again of some sorts. _

_Oh! and they LOVE each ohter, it was clear but now they said it. I think it's a great ending to well.. this story XD just.. clean up the 40 feet dead iguana will ya? Glad I don't have to do that. _

_this.. was Eyes Wide Shut, it started out crappy.. with people hating it and stuff but it actually turned out well not great but better at least. _

_Thanks for reading it! Thanks for Reviewing it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Ps. No idea who Lézard is, I made him up. Lézard is the French word for Lizard. (for the ones who didn't know that)_


End file.
